Kamen Rider Decade: The Next Generation
by KRDecade15
Summary: With the death of Dai-Shocker and the Kamen Riders in one final battle, it was believed that there would peace around the universe. But, when evil rises once more, and the Kamen Riders are saved by Kaito, a new Kamen Rider will be chosen. The Next Generation is here...
1. Prologue: Aftermath

**AN: Welcome to my first fanfic, which is a Kamen Rider/ pretty much what comes off the top of my head crossover. Of course, I'm a big fan of the Kamen Rider series and I just want to try something new out. To note, this will be an OC female taking on the role of Decade, and will be AU, post- All Riders vs. Dai Shocker, with all Neo-Heisei riders to Drive.. I will try to make this OC not a Mary-Sue, any feedback will help, thanks, and enjoy!**

 _Prologue: Through All Dimensions_

 _(Tokyo, Japan; 2011)_

 _[Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: Decade!] As all the Kamen Riders sacrifice themselves to help Tsukasa Kadoya, the first Decade, he thought,"All these Kamen Riders…helping me. I've broke the cycle…No more destroyer of worlds…I…am the savior of worlds!"_

 _[Error! Error! Power Overload!] The Decade belt said._

The battlefield erupted in a giant explosion, killing off the majority of Dai-Shocker troops and barely hitting Tokyo. Through all the ashes and smoke laid tens of bodies, all with broken belts. Then, another dimensional gate appeared. Out of it came a man, known to many as a legend, who had traveled through many worlds, who had a sister that was being taken care in the Lost Galaxy dimension. He had ruffled red, blue, yellow and green hair, and wore something very similar to that of Takeru, aka Kamen Rider Ghost.. He was feared throughout the worlds both for his mercy and his punishment. He was…The Dash Master.

Held in his hands were two unique things. On one hand, laid a charm containing symbols such as a camera and fruit. In another, laid 17 strange spherical objects. The last one still

alive, Tsukasa, saw this and had attempted to try to reach him…before him and the other Riders got sucked up into the symbols and spheres. After, he took out a special belt and opened yet another dimensional gate, and throwing the belt, as well as a two of the spherical objects in, before closing the one gate, and entering through another. As he went in there, he had whispered, "The cycle begins anew." , before the portal closed.

 **AN: Sorry for the dark tone, needed that set up for the actual story. Again, criticism is accepted. If you want more, of course, the actual first episode, and then the first crossover/tribute episode. Expect updates to be scattered, though…**

 **Episode 1: The Next Decade**

 **Episode 2: The Broken Chains of Whitechapel**

 **Anyways, see you guys later!**


	2. Episode 1: The Next Decade

**AN: Hey. Thanks for the support, guys. So, without further ado, here is episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade: The Next Generation. Again, feedback is appreciated and well, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade. That belongs to Toei.**

 _Episode 1: The Next Decade_

( _Chicago, Illinois; April 12, 2021)_

"Today, we are live from the new Chicago Museum, where recently, paleontologist David Scott had found an amazing artifact from a meteor in Japan! According to Scott, there were cards of some strange alien faces on it, and the belt seemed to have some sort of crack in it, most likely from the initial impact. There seems to be some sort of spherical…ball looking things that comes with this belt, so most are seemingly guessing it as some sort of game. What do you say, Mr. Scott?" The reporter on the TV asked.

"OMGTHISPROVESMYASTRONOMICALTHEORYTHATALIENSEXIST! Ok…calm down." Scott said before continuing. "Yes, our discovery of this artifact must be shared by the public so that it may be proof that aliens do exist outside of our society. Our continuing resea…"

Then, everything went into chaos. Crab- like monsters charged straight out of the museum, with everyone running in panic and fear. Monsters like them then climbed the Wrigley Tower, destroying whatever was there and themselves. And then, all of time stopped; except for one thing; what came running down was a young beautiful girl with long black hair and in a simple white tee and jeans running down with a belt and some sort of spherical object with stripes and a camera.

( _3 hours earlier)_

It was a peaceful day on the bus. Not much to worry about with the exception of a normal fight between two of the homeless people usually on the bus. She was going to work at the museum; most likely just to scale it out. You see, she's a thief in disguise. Taught as a kid, she had quickly pawned off many stolen things to the black market to make a quick buck. For 3 years, she had struggled to survive on her own… Forced into a small apartment building with barely enough many for the necessary things she needs; however, there was one thing that she did keep; Bootleg DVDs of a show that was called Kamen Rider. She watched the DVDs with envy, wishing to steal those powers for her own good. She had always wanted to be a good guy; but everyone looks at her like a thief, an enemy, rather than an ally of them.

But, she had no time to think about that. She had a mission; steal that belt. She casually walked into the museum and came up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Ms., but what is your name? Just for registration purposes, with all the stealing around here and such." The recipient questioned.

"Maya Stones, madam." She said.

"Alright, Ms. Stones, I'll just check you in, and you may continue." The recipient happily relied before giving Maya an ID.

( _Den-O liner, unknown)_

The Dash Master walks around the white location before entering a train. Ever since he had saved the Riders from death, he had been calling the Den-O liner his home. It had been long since last seeing his sister, and had decided to give her some of the Rider charms that he had gained, such as the Blade and OOO ones. He had decide to keep the Decade one, since he needed another Rider to help him save the worlds.

Taking the Decade charm, he snapped the picture and summoned Tsukasa from the charm. Tsukasa, now friends with Dash after such thing, was willing to cooperate with him, along with the other Riders. Tsukasa said, "So, Dash, what exactly do you want now?"

Dash replied with, "There needs to be another Rider. We can't resurrect you guys for too long and we can't just let Takeru-san deal with the many worlds out there. So, I simply ask you to use your power and give your power to whoever the next Decade is. Talk to her; make her know that she needs to save all worlds; Don't want a repeat from you, don't you?"

Tsukasa probably thought that Momotaros would be laughing at him right now. After a while, he said, "Fine, Dash-sama, I'm up to it. I'll talk to this "Next Decade"."

"Good." Dash replied, as he opened up a dimensional gate for Tsukasa to cross through. Afterwards, he stared at a picture of him and his sister, Pink. He thought, "Miss you, little sis."

( _Chicago Museum, 2021)_

The thief in disguise continued onward with looking around the museum until she reached the center… And saw her prize. The belt, although surrounded by a crowd of eager photographers, was beautiful in its own right. With it, came some sort of…spherical camera, and another sphere that was just gold with a little black. She saw others, but couldn't really describe them. When she saw a spot that was open to sight, she simply entered in and saw the entire so-called "set" of the belt and what the guide described as "eyes". She was planning to steal it…until she fainted for no reason, and waking up in some sort of dream…and seeing her favorite character from the series, Tsukasa Kadoya.

"Wake up, Maya-san. Hurry; your world is in danger!" Tsukasa began.

The 20 year old thief woke up and kept herself from geeking out at the sight of her hero. She kept her composure and asked, "What am I doing here? Why am I here?"

Tsukasa responded with, "Because all of us have…gone into another life. Our powers, and our souls had been transmitted into these eyecons. (God dang it, Takeru-san!) Using the powers of our own, you must travel throughout the worlds, and save them from the darkness that remains within. Just be wary… Things have…changed since the war… And it may be different from before. You know…you kinda remind me of Daiko-san… Good times…"

At first, Maya was confused, and about to knock him out. But, after slowly realizing that this was all real, she then asked, "How am I supposed to defend myself and those dimensions from the so-called "darkness"?"

Tsukasa never said an answer; he only gave her the belt she had been longing for, only it didn't have any cracks in it.

"Use this, Maya-sama, you'll know what to do." Tsukasa said.

Maya soon woke up to ruin and smoke, as the museum room had been completely evacuated. She ran out the door to find that all of time had stopped….except for a bug-like creature on the other side of the road. It hissed at her before then running straight toward her in a attempt to ram her. She had no time to think and just slid the camera sphere in, then hit it twice before yelling, "Henshin!"

[ _Eye!]_

 _*Announcer changes*_

 _[Kamen Ride: Decade!]_

She had transformed into Kamen Rider Decade. A new decade has finally begun.

(Cue "The Next Decade" by Gackt)

The bug monster hissed even louder as it went after Decade. Decade pulled out his sword and started slashing the monster, with sparks flying everywhere. Soon, the monster blocked one of the sword attacks and went back on the offense.

Seeing that it wasn't working, and that the Decade form wasn't working, she quickly switched for the gold and black eyecon instead. She twisted a switch, which caused the Decade eyecon to pop out, before reinserting the eyecon into the black and gold one into the device, before then hitting it twice.

[ _Switch Eye!]_

 _[Kamen Ride: Kuuga!]_

Her form quickly switched to the core Kuuga form, which she used to quickly combat the monster. Noticing she still had some cards, along with a card holster, she quickly pulled two cards out, and slid them into the driver.

 _[Form Ride: Kuuga, Titan!]_

 _[Attack Ride: Illusion!]_

There were now three Kuugas, all surrounding the monster. Soon, all three Kuugas hit the eyecon once more, charging their hammers.

 _[Final Attack Ride: Kuuga, Titan!]_

All three Kuugas ended their attack with a big hammer attack, ending the monster once and for all. Out of the explosion came one Decade, which soon unmorphed to be Maya, once again.

(End song)

"How…how did I do that?" Maya, still flabbergasted by what happened, asked.

No response…until something glowed. She pulled out the Decade eyecon, and dropped it, which opened, and out came Tsukasa again, only in his Decade form.

"Simple. Because we've given you such knowledge to continue fighting for these worlds. You just need to apply it. You need to save such worlds, and prevent monsters like those from destroying them. We wil keep this world safe until you save all those worlds."

"When do I begin?" Asked Maya.

"Now." Said Tsukasa, as he pushed Maya into a portal.

"Well…Urataros-san is going to be happy about this…" Thought Tsukasa as he walked into the portal.

 _Next time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation_

"Where am I? Wait…Whitechapel?"

"Hey. Nice to meet you; name's Erica."

"Wait, you're vampires?!"

 _[Wake Up Frenzy!]_

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for the support, especially dash master 48, who had helped me with this story. Thanks so much, man! Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	3. Episode 2: An Awakening at Whitechapel

**AN: Hey guys! So, this is, in fact, the first of the remaining 15-16 Rider crossovers, starting with Kiva. If you guys like it, then R &R! Thanks! **

_Episode 2: The Awakening at Whitechapel_

Waking up, Maya remembered many things; that her so called "hero" had died and is now pressuring her to save some worlds, and that she can only use the Kuuga and Decade modes right now. She also remembered how her world had been tearing to shreds by… Some kind of monsters, and that she'd have to save that after saving those worlds, too. But then she remembered; she had a chance to be a good person, to change the world…

She needed to know where she was; she switched clothes, she noticed as well, with the addition of an old brown jacket and suave boots instead of her normal boots. She decided that she needed a way to drive. She looked at the cards and found a motorcycle card. She plugged it into the driver.

[ _Attack Ride: Machine Decader!]_

A portal similar to the one she was unconventionally pushed into opened and left, giving her a motorcycle on the side of the street.

"Sweet! My own motorcycle!" said Maya, as she started driving on it. Little did she know that someone was watching her in the bushes…and had realized that the Destroyer of Worlds had arrived. She had started taking out her smartphone and had called someone on the other end.

"Ethan!" the unknown figure quietly said.

"What, Sarah? I'm in the middle of helping Benny and Erica against this…thing. Seems to be a vampire, but sure doesn't look like one." Ethan had replied.

"Ethan…I think the Destroyer of Worlds is here…" Sarah had said before leaving the bushes to help Ethan out.

(Cue opening theme)

(Opening is "The Next Decade" by Gackt)

Narrator: For many years, the Kamen Riders have kept peace, and prosperity in the worlds. But now, with no Riders to save them, darkness is lurking around the worlds. However, a new Rider has risen from the ashes, and his name is Kamen Rider Decade!

Gackt: Yoko ichiretsu no Chase, hirundara make, hijmaru reesu

 _*The opening starts with Maya looking back as her dimension falls apart when she enters another dimension*_

Gackt: Takamaru aseri, to tsumetai ase kyoufi ga kimi o tsusunde

 _ *****_ _Dash stares at the Rider Charms he has while staring at a picture of his family, then stares out of the window of the Den-O liner._ _*_

Gackt:Tachi tomaru nara, kokoro ni nido to hi wa tsukanai, migite ni yadoshita sadame daite

 _*Seeing civilians dying under some Dai-Shocker minions, Maya rushes in and successfully fights off the minions using martial arts, until an Orphenoch comes and beats her up. She then takes out the Decade eyecon. She puts it into the driver, hits it twice, and yells "Henshin!"_ *****

Gackt: You're the Next! Next Decade! (Hey!) Gooru yori, sono saki ni aru, sutaaro rain

 _*Using the powers of the Kamen Riders, Maya slices the Orphenoch, with Dash and Tsukasa watching from the Den-O liner*_

Gackt: Mezase kanate e, Mashitte yuke kizu darake de mo, kono sekai no mirai wa ima… Kimi no te ni (Guitar solo plays till end)

 _*Stones (Maya) switches through the various Kamen Riders until activating her final attack, kicking and eliminating the Orphenoch, with Dash smiling*_

 _(_ End song)

( _Whitechapel, 2013)_

Maya drove in on her motor cycle to a small little quaint town known as Whitechapel. "Good," Maya thought, "I won't have to gain as much attention." She drove into a nearby motel, signed in, and plopped on the brown, old couch. She looked at her wallet to see that it had changed. Similar to Tsukasa-san, she had a different role to play every time. And it seemed that she was supposedly a 17-year old with a motorcycle license, and it seems she was in Canada. Strange, but she knew that this was a different Canada; she just didn't know how. Once she finished with looking at what she got, she decided she needed some sleep and had decided to do it on the couch.

 _(The Next Day)_

 _(Whitechapel High)_

Maya went into the school…and noticed how quite different it was. She saw that it was like any other school. So why did she have that gnawing feeling that something was wrong? She had already met the principal of the school, and had the day to herself. Deciding to walk around, she accidentally bumped into someone and, in the mist of it, nearly lost the Kuuga eyecon. Once she had helped the girl clean up the books, they started talking.

"I am SO sorry about that." Maya started with.

"No problem; accidents happen all the time. Name's Erica." Said the blonde she bumped into.

"Name's Maya." Maya happily replied.

As the two of them talked to each other, Sarah and Ethan were watching in the back of the room. Rory was just creepily watching them from a trash can.

Sarah started the conversation by whispering, "Why does the Destroyer of Worlds look so…feminine?"

"Maybe…hmmm…it's because maybe that ISN'T the Destroyer of Worlds! Maybe it's just a new student!" Ethan yelled quietly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ethan. I already have Benny over there attempting to listen in on their conversation." Sarah whispered

The two girls kept talking for about five more minutes until school had ended. Everyone went their separate paths.

( _Den-O Liner)_

Drinking a cup of tea, Dash was staring outside the window of the Den-O liner as it travels through time and space. He wasn't too worried about his sister; the Galaxy Rangers had her being cared for., especially with the addition of the Rider Charms he had collected. Though, at times he did feel a little lonely. So, taking out a cute bat charm, he pushed a button on top of the bat, making a faint ringing sound. The door behind him opened and out came Wataru, the original Kiva. Dash said, "Look, Wataru-san, we need to talk."

Kivat appeared behind him and asked, "What do you need, Dash-sama?"

"I need to ask you whether you're willing to give up your power for Maya? She needs to save this world."

Wataru shook his head yes… although Kivat had a different opinion on the matter, saying "And why should we trust a young woman like her? The most she did is destroy a flea."

"Because there's a Fangire in this world."

That shut Kivat up. Wataru said yes, and Dash took out the Kiva eyecon. He sucked the souls of Wataru and Kivat back into the charm, created a dimensional portal, and threw the Kiva eyecon into the portal.

 _(Ethan and Benny's house, Whitechapel)_

Maya strolled along the sidewalk with Erica until they reached Benny and Ethan's house…and saw that chaos once again ensued. In the front yard, a Fangire was fighting Sarah and Rory, while Benny was attempting to cast a spell and Ethan unconscious near the outside of their house with Rory trying to protect him.

"Well…looks like I'm goin' have to do it." Maya thought.

Erica then attacked the Fangire by turning into a vampire and attempting to help Sarah before Maya got a chance to transform.

"Wait…you're vampires?!" Maya yelled, shocked at what she saw.

"Yeah…thought you knew that…Destroyer.." Sarah retorted.

"Destroyer? What Destroyer?" Maya thought, as both Sarah and Erica got pushed away.

Soon however, Maya got hit in the back of the head, knocking her to the floor. When looking to see what it was, it was another eyecon. She decided it was time. Retaking out the morpher, she took the Decade eyecon and placed it on the center of the belt, before hitting it twice.

[ _Eye!]_

 _[Kamen Ride: Decade!]_

Transforming into Decade, she had attempted to use her normal sword to try and repeat what she had done before. She then switched it to Kuuga.

[ _Switch Eye!]_

 _[Kamen Ride: Kuuga!]_

Quickly switching into Kuuga, she had attempted to push the monster into a spot where he can't escape, before switching to a different mode taking a card out and sliding it into the card holster.

 _[Form Ride: Kuuga, Pegasus!]_

She tried to shoot down the monster, but it was too fast. She had ended up being slashed multiple times by the monster with sparks spewing everywhere.

 _(Den-O Liner)_

Seeing that she could be killed, Dash acted quickly, releasing the spirit of Wataru and Kivat.

"Wataru-san, you need to go and help her! She's going to die!" Dash quickly said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Dash-san; I'm just a spirit!" Wataru hurriedly replied

"Exactly! Go talk to her. She doesn't know about the Kiva eyecon being one of the other eyecons; she needs to branch out."

"Alright, fine, Dash-san, I'll go and help." Wataru replied before a dimensional gate was opened and he entered.

 _(Back at Whitechapel…)_

Also realizing that she isn't the "Destieyer of Worlds" as myth said it had, Erica and Sarah quickly got back up and simultaneously karate kicked the Fangire away from her. At the same time, Wataru went through the dimensional portal, and knelt down to the battered Maya as Kuuga, catching the eye of the vampires and spellcaster.

Wataru said to Maya, "Do you know what this is? It's your chance of redemption; to break free the chains of destiny, and reawaken your soul. Maya-sama, you must be ready; a heavy burden is upon you, and you must be ready to take that. Do you understand?"

Maya, suddenly gaining confidence, shook her head yes. As the spellcaster tried to hold the monster back, Sarah asked, "Wait, aren't you…"

"Yes, I am. I'm the king of vampires.. And I'm willing to help her do the same." Wataru replied before switching out the Kuuga eyecon for the Kiva eyecon, then hitting it twice, while sliding I a new glowing card into the holster.

[ _Switch Eye!]_

 _[Kamen Ride: Kiva!]_

 _[Final Kamen Ride: Kiva, Emperor!]_

As Wataru left, Maya had become Kamen Rider Kiva's ultimate form, and had started surging with power. Maya then turned to Sarah and had told her that she and Erica would hold the monster while Maya did her final attack. So, Erica and Sarah quickly lunged at the monster, holding both sides of it, while Kiva hit the Kiva eyecon once.

[ _Final Attack Ride: Kiva!]_

Kiva readied herself, before leaping at the monster with her foot in the lead, creating the shape of a bat, with its wings hitting the monster at an alarming rate, punching it straight into the nearby woods. As Kiva left, a massive explosion occurred behind her…Enough to push her straight into a nearby dimension portal, and into another universe.

( _Den-O Liner, Unknown Destination)_

As Dash fiddled around with his Rider Charms, Wataru came back, tired, before Dash had returned him to his Rider Charm. As he looked around the Den-O liner, he had found some old things that were related to Momotaros and his brothers. Oh, how they were going to be mad at him….

( _?,?)_

Maya, now unmorphed, woke up with literal guns pointed at her. Including one from a 16-year old looking girl… With a familiar looking belt on.

"Who are you? Why do you have that belt?" Said the mysterious teenager.

She didn't know how to answer that question, so she did the one thing she could do; make her way out of it. She kicked all the guys with guns and had attempted to fight the teenage girl, who had blocked every move, and had landed a few shots on her, knocking her down a distance.

"Well, it looks like we're doing this the hard way," Said the girl, "Henshin!"

[ _Henshin!]_

She had transformed into an armored figure before hitting the button, unattaching some of her armor. "Cast off!" The girl said.

[ _Cast Off! Change, Stag Beetle!]_

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Decade: The Next Generation:**

"K.C, she dosen't work for the organization."

"So, you're the so-called 'Next Decade', huh? "

[ _1,2,3, Rider Kick!]_

 **AN: Thank you again for supporting me, and stay tuned for Part 1 of a two part episode, known, as the Fall of the Other Side, Part 1!**


	4. Episode 3: Fall of the Other Side Part 1

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait; busy with life and all. So, I'm making a few changes to the series. Here they are if you want to see them.**

 **-This is an official collab with dash master 48(Go check out his stories!)**

 **-After this 2 parter, every crossover will be two parts**

 **-After this two parter, there will be a rider in every A.R world**

 **So, that's the changes I'll make (so far) and, without further ado, here's Episode 3!**

 **Of course, R &R, and any feedback will be appreciated.**

 _Last time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation_

 _Maya kicks multiple guys with guns as the girl puts on her belt ._

" _Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way." The girl said "Henshin!"_

 _[Henshin!]_

 _Turning into an armored figure, she hit a button on the driver, unattaching some of her armor. "Cast off!" She said_

 _[Cast Off! Change, Stag Beetle!]_

Waking up in a dark room, Maya quickly investigated her surroundings, searching for anything that could be there and finding her belt and the three eyecons she had. She needed to wait; she didn't want to die today from whoever these people were.

( _Outside the door)_

"Mom, she came out of nowhere! We can't trust someone who just appears out of nowhere! What happens if she's one of those Dai-Shocker people? Or the other side has technology and she's one of their agents?" The girl said to a woman.

"K.C, I don't know. You did surround her with enough guns destroy an entire gang. And she was most likely doing it from self-defense; its human instinct. Now, release the poor woman from her cell and we'll interrogate her; Then we'll know if she means well." The mom had declared.

"Ugh. Fine." K.C replied before releasing Maya.

Meanwhile, unknown to them outside, an unknown figure was watching them, in patience.

"In time…" The mysterious man had whispered before entering a dimensional portal.

(Cue Music)

Narrator: For many years, the Kamen Riders have kept peace and prosperity throughout the many worlds. But now, with no Riders remaining, darkness had started flowing into the worlds. However, a new rider has risen to stop this darkness, and his name…is Kamen Rider Decade!

Gackt: Yoko ichiretsu no Chase, hirundara make, hajimaru reesu

 _ ***The opening starts with Maya looking back as her dimension falls apart while she enters another dimension**_ _*_

Gackt:Takamaru aseri, to tsumetai ase kyoufi ga kimi o tsusunde

 _ ***Dash stares at the Rider Charms he has while also staring at a picture of his family before looking out a window on the Den-O Liner**_ _*_

Gackt: Tachi tomaru nara, kokoro ni nido to hi wa tsukanai, migite ni yadoshita sadame daite…

 _ ***Seeing people dying under Dai-Shocker troops, Maya rushes in, beating up all of them using martial arts before an Orphenoch appears via dimensional gate. The Orphenoch beats up Maya and throws her into a nearby wall. She puts on the belt, places the Decade eyecon into the belt, hits it twice and yells, "Henshin!"**_

Gackt: You're the Next! Next Decade! (Hey!) Gooru yori, sono saki ni aru, sutaaro rain

 _ ***Becoming Decade, Maya slashes the monster using the sword while Dash and the spirit of Tsukasa watches from the Den-O liner**_ _*_

Gackt: Mezase kanate e, Mashitte yuke kizu darake de mo, kono sekai no mirai wa ima…Kimi no te no (Guitar solo plays until end)

 ***Maya switches through the various Riders until using Decade's final attack, destroying the Orphenoch. Meanwhile, on the Den-O liner, Dash smiles at the victory** *

 _Episode 3: Fall of the Other Side, Part 1_

In an interrogation room, K.C and Maya sit on opposite sides of the table, staring at each other. On the table was the belts, the Decade, Kuuga, and Kiva eyecons, along with the case contains the cards.

"So…mind telling me what exactly what these…machines happen to be?" K.C had asked.

Deciding to go along with it, Maya asked, " These are Rider eyecons; they're basically just like you."

Not believing such, K.C asked her to prove herself. So, Maya was about to grab the belt when one of the interns of the organization, Julie, came in. She had whispered something into K.C's ear, with the girl starting to look alarmed as the intern kept whispering in her ear. At the end, a massive explosion rocked the base. Soon, an alarm starting blaring throughout the base, with the PA yelling, "Be advised; enemy Other side agents incoming. All Zecter agents report to defenses. This is not a drill; I repeat, this is not a drill."

"We'll talk about this later." K.C warned Maya, "Don't move."

As K.C left to fight the Other Side agents, Maya sat in the room to wonder why she had appeared in this world. Could it be to fight the Other Side? Is this "Organization" the good guys…or the bad guys? She didn't know whether she should stay or fight.

She decided that she needed to fight; she needed to be the savior of the worlds, as Tsukasa had been before. So, she needed a way out…wait…

She took the driver, and transformed into Decade. Then she switched the Decade eyecon for the Kiva eyecon…and then, strangely, the door opened. A man, looking like also in his 20s, had a tan jacket with black, messy hair. He had black pants, and had a level 5 rank pass.

( _Outside the base)_

K.C, transformed as Kamen Rider Gatack, was fighting the Other Side agents, with the help of Julie and the other ZECTroopers, as well as her mother and father, which had transformed into Kamen Riders SaSword and TheBee. They ended up gathering all the agents in one, and then activating their respective drivers three times.

[ _1,2,3; Rider Kick!]_

All three riders jumped up and kicked the agents with a massive explosion. All of them were celebrating… Until a dimensional portal appeared where two Worms appeared through the portal, ambushing Gatack and the other two riders. At the same time, Julie kicked an agent in the stomach, grabbed his gun, and killed the other ZECTroopers before a red and yellow beetle appeared.

 _(Den-O Liner)_

Seeing and realizing what was happening, Dash was panicking, and soon pulled out 2 Rider Charms; the Decade Charm and a beetle charm, along with pulling out the Kabuto eyecon. Hitting the camera released Tsukasa, while pulling the beetle's nose released Souji Tendou. Tsukasa, seeing who was with Maya, immediately panicked for no reason. Meanwhile, Thediu immediately started arguing with Dash.

"Why should I give my powers to a simple thief? She barely has any skill and on top of that, she's working with the ZECT of this world."

"Because we need to save these worlds from people like Dai-Shocker."

Silence followed from them, as Tsukasa continued whispering something about a gun and a card thought to be destroyed.

 _(Inside the base)_

Breaking the door to another room, Maya and the unknown man walked into it, searching for something the man needed. They searched through ruined models of robot spy's, technology for kid spies, and had finally found what they wanted; a dragonfly device. Without her looking, he quickly took out a blue, sleek gun and a card, and quickly absorbed the powers of the Drake prototype, before asking her to go out. Maya simply did what he asked; she does need to save a world.

( _Outside the base)_

Outside laid hundreds of dead bodies with three being the Kamen Riders. Laying in the wake was Julie, and the two worms. Maya rushed outside as Decade and saw her. Julie stared at the Rider for a little before smirking and confessed, " You know, I've been waiting for this moment, Destroyer of Worlds. I've been watching you for quite some time, I must say. And I believe that I came here so I can use your powers for its real use." She had grabbed a beetle and yelled, " Henshin!"

 _[Henshin!]_

She once again changed into a cast-like state, but for Maya, it was more…familiar. If became clear after Julie yelled, "Cast Off!"

[ _Cast Off! Change, Beetle!]_

Maya, pulling out the Kiva eyecon once more, quickly switched the Decade out for the Kiva one, hit the belt twice, and transformed.

 _[Switch Eye!]_

 _[Kamen Rider: Kiva!]_

Soon, she pulled out a card and slide it into the driver.

[ _Form Ride: Kiva, Garulu!]_

Changing into Kiva's Garulu (Sword) Form, she had attempted to try and stop Julie. But, she has her own tricks up her sleeve.

"Clock Up!" She yelled.

[ _Clock Up!]_

Easily with this mode, Julie swiped the belt off Maya, before knocking her out by karate chopping her in the back of the head. Before blacking out, Maya could hear Julie and her maniacal laugh.

 _Next time on Kamen Rider Deacde: Next Generation…_

"You really think that you were a savior?" Julie sarcastically asked Maya.

"I'm just a passing through…treasure hunter." The man said to Julie.

[ _Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto!]_

 **AN: Again, sorry for the massive delay. This will most likely be a weekly type update thing for now. So, have a good day, and again, feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Episode 4:Fall of the Other Side Part 2

**AN: Just a disclaimer; Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**

 _Last time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation…_

 _Julie surprises the ZECTroopers by shooting all of them with a gun. It then switches to Julie standing between two Worms, transforming into Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto._

 _Maya, now demorphed due to losing her belt, gets knocked out as Julie laughs evilly._

When Maya woke up again, she was in chains, in a dirty and disgusting room. Her coat had been thrown to the side, leaving her with what she wore in her dimension. She then realized that she had to look for the belt around the room. It was nowhere. Then, Julie came in, smirking at the hung young woman.

"You know, I thought you would be more of a fight. But, here you are, bound by chains and without your belt." Julie mocked her, but just as she was about to knock her out again, she was knocked out as a hole in the wall was created. There was what looked like a Kamen Rider wearing blue, yellow, and black and had the same gun that the one man back at the Organization's headquarters had.

He shot the chains with his gun before giving Maya the driver. Maya then asked, " Who are you?"

The mysterious Rider replied with, "Just a passing through….treasure hunter."

And then Maya's vision went black.

( _Cue Opening)_

 **AN: If you read the intro, then you already know what it is. No need to repeat here. But song is Next Decade by Gackt, if you're interested.**

 _(End Opening)_

When Maya wakes up again, she was seemingly on a train, heading… somewhere. Looking in front of her, she saw her belt and her three eyecons sitting there. Then, a strange man walked in wearing what looked like a ruffled old coat, and had strange hair (she originally thought for a second that he was some sort of clown). What interested her most was that he had some sort of keychain on his hand, with a camera on it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Maya then finally broke the silence by asking, "Ok, where am I?"

The unknown man answered, "One of the last relics of the war; the Den-O liner. Possibly one of the only things that didn't decide to split away into another universe."

Maya nodded her head in thought before asking another question, "Well then, where are we going?"

The man replied with, "Well, we're simply returning to the Kabuto world. You do have another 14 eyecons to find, don't you?"

Maya, now suspicious on how this guy she just met a couple minutes ago had knowledge on the eyecons, and the fact that she was in a A.R Kabuto world. She finally asked the last question.

She asked, "Who are you?"

The man answered, "Well…my name is Dash. Dash Master, in case you're one of those who'll confuse it with Rainbow Dash. I'm the person who gave up three of the eyecons to you before I released Tsukasa and Kazuma and..." He paused for a minute before continuing, "They fought over who got the last Donburi (playfully; didn't want their only ride to explode) and accidently spilled 13 of the eyecons out. Fortunately, these key chains (that you thought) are actually Rider Charms, which bring out the soul of the past Riders out. I used that to let Tsukasa contact you, and to help gain access to the remaining eyecons. So…in a way, I'll be your companion on this trip; I'll be willing to help you locate the remaining eyecons."

Maya absorbed all the info, before returning with, "So… were you the one who sent that guy with a gun to rescue me from this "Dark Rider" or something?"

"Guy with a gun? Never heard of such thing. Must've been imagining or something." Dash replied.

The famous Den-O train horn rang, bringing them back to Kabuto's world during the Other Side's desperate assault. Julie had just started shooting the troopers, as the Den-O liner quickly sped through the city.

"Maya-sama… Good luck. We'll pick you back up once the Worms and that Dark Kabuto is dealt with." Dash yelled as they we're approaching before tossing her his remaining eyecon; the Kabuto one. In spirit form, Tendou was watching, and smiling, at the realization that his powers were finally being used for good once more.

Maya henshined before jumping off the Den-O liner, landing and becoming Decade, before switching eyecons, and hitting the new eyecon twice.

 _[Switch Eye!]_

 _[Kamen Ride:Kabuto!]_

She had hexagons forming all across her body, until they reached the top, before a stem came up, forming Kamen Rider Kabuto. Everyone was shocked at the transformation, except Julie, who just shrugged. Julie then retorted, " I knew that the Destroyer of Worlds would do such thing. Turn into the so called hero of this universe in its base form, easily defeat opponent, rinse and repeat. Though you will fall like the rest, I must say; you did have an interesting entrance, jumping out of a plane like that. Well, I'm not the one to take care of you. Might as well save my energy; now go and kill the Destroyer, Worms."

As Julie opened a dimensional portal herself and left the universe, the Worms charged at the now formed Kabuto. She quickly punched and kicked them away before inserting another card into the driver.

 _[Attack Ride: Clock Up!]_

She sped up, quickly pushing one Worm away before inserting a final card.

[ _Final Attack Ride: Kabuto!]_

She charged up electricity in her leg before kicking the Worm, destroying it. The monster soon raged and stared charging at Kabuto once again. She tried to do the same thing, but the only problem was…

 _[Clock Over!]_

She had no advantage, and was soon thrown to a nearby wall. Unknown to her, the unmorphed K.C slowly crawled to the injured Kabuto and took out another glowing card and when it stopped flowing, her eyes widened in awe; it was some sort of Hyper Zecter card, a technology they barely managed to understand. If this transforming maniac of a Rider was a savior, then…

K.C then slid the card into the driver.

 _[Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto; Hyper!]_

Maya stood back up, before more of Kabuto's form broke off, and beetle wings started forming on the back. She was now the most powerful form in this universe; The Hyper form. Everyone was in awe, especially the monster, who quickly regretted his decision of attack and immediately attempted to run away. But, Maya slid in two cards, and prepared a final attack.

 _[Final Attack Ride: Kabuto!]_

 _[Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up!]_

She jumped up high in the air, and at amazing speeds, quickly destroyed the monster. From there, she walked back, as the Den-O liner picked her up. K.C, now fine enough to move faster secretly rushed and jumped at the tail end of the Den-O liner, with Maya and the rest unnoticed.

( _Den-O liner)_

Maya sat next to Dash and the Tsukasa spirit, which celebrated with donuts. As they did, Dash thought, "You know, if Pink could see us now, eating donuts and such, traveling through dimensions and such…"

( _?,?)_

In some sort of frozen forest, a young girl wearing what looked like to be medieval padding wandered through it. She had heard legends of something inside a cave, but wasn't proven true… Until now. She stumbled in it. What she saw inside was stunning. There were dead dragon skeletons everywhere…and within the center of the cave seemed to be a man-made podium with two things on it; a futuristic looking belt and a black rectangular thing…with a dragon symbol on it. The girl thought, "Maybe I won't sell this.." She thought before walking away back to her village.

Unknown to her, a chiming sound could be heard as Arya Stark left the cave… And was willing to return to her selling of seafood.

 _Next time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation_

 _Maya arrives in the universe in a green and brown dress, with the belt tucked away._

" _What does this thing do?" Arya thought as she inserted the rectangular thing into the belt._

" _That woman is a heretic!" A random towns man yells out loud._

 _[Final Vent!]_

 _ **Find out in Episode 5: The Mirrored Throne, Part 1.**_


	6. Mini-Episode 1: All Hail the Emperor

**AN: I've hit a little writers block, so for now, here's a little mini-episode I've written to carry you over. R &R and I hope you enjoy!**

 _Mini-Episode 1: All Hail the Emperor_

For 3 days, Maya, Dash, and the remaining crew of the Den-O liner had been traveling to dimensions with no results for any of the remaining 14 Rider eyecons. However, soon, the Den-O liner rang its famous horn, signaling everyone that they had arrived in yet another universe. And it was in ruins.

As the train sped through the ruins of the town, a familiar voice could be heard speaking over the city.

" _Hello, citizens of Harwood County; whatever is left of these so-called "Power Rangers" has been defeated. Bow down to your new leader, Emperor Mavro, or face extermination!"_

The Den-O Liner soon arrived in a civilian camp near an old ruined hotel. Maya jumped off the liner, hiding her driver and eyecons in a bag. She walked around the camp, until seeing that the children were running to where a young girl, around 17 years old was. She had long brown hair, and had on a tattered jean jacket, pink shorts, and black sneakers, and was bruised in multiple areas, including the arms and legs.

Maya went behind on of the stone structures as the young girl began speaking.

"Ok, children, what do you want to me to tell a story about?"

One of the children responded with, "How about the story about the phoenix and the tiger?"

The girl smiled at that; she remembered when the tiger was her friend.

Suddenly, though, a massive explosion was heard nearby, as a weakened Emperor Mavro and a lot of X-Borgs started walking into the camp, beating up anyone who dared defied him.

"I need to do something; I can't just let these people die!" Maya thought, before starting to fight the X-Borgs unmorphed. She first punched one's chest multiple times before landing a powerful punch, sending the poor X-Borg flying back into his comrades, who quickly collapsed with him. Mavro then turned to the 20 year old and yelled, " You will die along with the rest of your pitiful kind!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't take kindly what I have in stock here…" Maya answered before smirking and attaching the morpher to her belt. She inserted the Decade eyecon, closed the morpher, and hit the morpher twice, unveiling the card inserter.

"Henshin!" Maya yelled.

(Music "Feel the Same" (Kiva) starts)

[ _Eye!]_

 _[Kamen Ride: Decade!]_

Transforming into Kamen Rider Decade once more, Mavro slowly stepped back, in complete fear. But he wasn't the only one that was surprised. Hiding with the children, the young girl from before pulled out a device that looked like a tiki head. Ever since Mavro took over, Emma didn't know of the fates of her teammates. With the exception of Orion…she shed a tear soon afterwards.

Decade immediately slashed Mavro, who attempted to fire fireballs at him in an attempt to stop her. Decade escaped the fireballs and inserted a card into the driver.

[ _Form Ride: Kiva; Bashhaa!]_

Her eyecon automatically switched into the Kiva eyecon and turned into Kiva's gunned form, before shooting Mavro enough so that he could be staggering back with sparks flying throughout his body. He soon, in disparity, released all his energy in one last attempt to destroy the Destroyer.

Realizing this, Emma, after roundhouse kicking the last X-Borg, quickly got out of her hiding place, ( with the children shocked by her sudden approach) and slid a card into her morpher.

[ _Reflect Wall!]_

A massive wall formed in front of Decade, preventing the blast from reaching its target, before being shot back at Mavro, which now was heavily weakened by the counterattack. A new card glowed from the morpher and it had a picture of a bow with the addition of a spear near the bottom. Maya then quickly spoke with Emma, (after realizing who she was) by asking, "I got an idea. I'll use this(she then pulls out the Kiva; Emperor card) to force him back, and you'll finish him off, alright?"

Emma nodded and the plan went into action. Maya slid Emma's card in first, then slid in the Emperor card.

[ _Attack Ride: Victory Spear Bow!]_

 _[Final Kamen Ride: Kiva; Emperor!]_

Using Kiva's form, Maya slid in one last card, while Emma slid in her own card into the center of the bow.

[ _Final Attack Ride: Kiva!]_

Maya prepared, before she hit Mavro with many kicks with a bat type symbol showing how damaging the impact was, landing Mavro into a wall. Then, Maya got out of the way, transforming back into Decade, as Emma prepare to fire the newly created Victory Spear Bow.

"This…this is for Orion… For my team…For the Earth!" Emma yelled before firing the bow. All the spirits of the pink and sixth rangers appeared, each slicing Mavro, before spirits of the pink Megaforce and Silver Super Megaforce ranger appeared and finally sliced Mavro nearly in two.

"This is impossible! I am Emperor Mavro! I can never be defeated!" Mavro said before he blew up in an engulfment of fire as Emma and the now unmorphed Maya walked away.

( _Den-O Liner)_

Dash, watching the entire thing, smirked at seeing another universe saved, though no eyecon was retrieved. Though, still, better than letting the universe go to rot. He closed the monitor away as Emma and Maya walked in, chatting about what had happened before-hand.

"So," Maya asked, "where are we going next?"

As the Den-O liner left into a dimensional portal, two figures, one of whom saved Maya, the other, a woman with yellow leggings and a blue checkered shirt, were watching the train leave the dimension.

( _In Japenese, translated to English)_

"So, Natsumi-chan; ready to introduce her to the two finger tickle of death?" The armored figure asked.

"Let's go do so, Kaito-kun." Natsumi replied as they also left the dimension via portal.

( _?,?)_

She closed the door where two dragons were. Daenerys was not in a good mood. It only got even stranger when a swan the size of a dragon crashed through the window and landed at the end of the hall. She was going to call for guards, but instead decided to go ahead and befriend the swan. It got a little disgusting though, when the swan literally laid out a black buckle with a swan enigma on it and a belt buckle.

"Well, this could be interesting…" Darnerys thought as she moved past the swan, which confused guards later when they ran into said swan…


	7. Episode 5: The Throne of Mirrors

**AN: Thank you so much for the support I've received over the past month, and sorry for what I did at the theme song. Implemented back in, just because. Anyways, thanks for watching and visiting this story, and I hope you enjoy… Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Game of Thrones belong to HBO…**

"You know, I still wonder to myself why we never decided to use those Lightspeed Rescue keys before the invasion…" Emma had thought out loud.

They were on the Den-O liner for a couple days since visiting Emma's world, and was bored, not knowing what to do while waiting for the next dimension to arrive.

"Maybe you forgot about those keys. Probably juggling all the other keys made you forget. Specially those Overdrive keys; they can get quite feisty when they're not sent out as often. (I've been to their world, trust me.)" Dash had mentioned.

Maya continued by saying, " And what of my world? I understand that I got all this "luxury" and all, but I just want to know; what's happening to my world?"

"It's still being frozen and defended; trust me on that." Dash had said before thinking, "I should think about my own family. I'll visit Pink when all this is over. ( Might be interested in Emma being another one of the pink rangers.)"

Soon, the entire Den-O liner jolted, as everyone was shaken…including a certain stowaway in the back.

"Why did I decide to do this?" K.C thought as the train strangely turned invisible as the lined crossed over a bustling village.

A portal washed over everyone, as Maya had on some sort of green dress on, with a little bonnet. Emma now had a pink dress on without the bonnet on. Although, there was someone who didn't change at all.

"Why haven't you change, Dash?" Emma asked.

"Because I get to stay on the Den-O liner while you people go and save the dimensions. Mostly as a guide and your way of getting the eyecons…speaking of such eyecons!" Dash started before running over to a console with a symbol reperesenting each of the Riders from Kuuga to Ghost, with the Decade, Kuuga, Kiva, and Kabuto symbols glowing red. "Strangely, if you've changed such clothes, then there is another eyecon here! (Finally!) This keeps track of the current powers we own, and as you can see, we have 4 of them. Which means there are another 13 out there we need to find! Now, let's get going, my fellow comrades!" Dash yelled as the Den-O liner finished passing over the village.

However, as the the people were unaware of the situation, one of those people, was aware of it.

"So, these are the people that were "prophesied" to bring me into the war, huh? Seems that it has to with this…" Arya thought as she pulled out the black "dragon square" as she had called it out, and had looked at it. She knew that this was the beginning of a true adventure.

( _Start Opening) (_ **AN: Sorry about not adding the opening in the past two chapters. Was thinking of a new one. Enjoy.)**

 _(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)_

 _(_ Normal text=Japenese. Italics=English translation. _[word]_ = What happens in such opening)

Narrator: For many years, the Kamen Riders had defended the worlds for generations. However, with all Riders defeated, darkness had started seeping into other worlds, destroying any remnants of their history. However, a new Decade has risen from the ashes to guide the next generation of Riders and heroes alike. Welcome to…Kamen Rider Decade: The Next Generation!

[ _Kamen Rider Decade title appears before a dimensional portal appears over it]_

Gackt: Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite

 _Gackt: Looking up upon stars, where various stars are shining…_

 _[Maya and Emma have cards flying at them, until it slows down, matching up with the Decade card turning into an eyecon and the Megafprce card]_

Legend seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend

 _Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a legend begin…_

 _[Dash looks outside the window of the Den-O liner as it flys over some cherry blossoms, as a reflection of Pink appears, causing a smirk from Dash]_

AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete…

 _Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras…_

 _[Maya falls asleep, as her, Emma, K.C, Arya, and other unknown Riders, all unmorphed, stand together with Dash, Pink, and other Riders and support from all dimensions as they face Jul-Shocker, with the Den-O liner and Castle Doran coming in]_

Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World…

 _And dive straight into that Parallel World…_

 _[Everyone morphs into their respective Riders, as all the Riders charge at the newly formed Shocker army]_

On the road, dare tabi no tochuu, hontou no jibun jishin deau tame! Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers…

 _On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey, In order to encounter their true selves. Let's keep on walking on for now, as we're all travelers._

 _[All the Riders are fighting the Dai-Shocker army; Kamen Rider Ryuki leads a motorcycle charge with Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo, easily wiping out the infantry; from above, the Den-O liner, with Momotaros and Dash at the controls, along with Castle Doran lead by Kiva, as they lead a massive group of zords, Hogwarts students on brooms and others against the enemy's air troops]_

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru, tō amari futatsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte, atarashii

yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou ; mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.

 _Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes, just when the 15 paths will ever overlap, The road will probably change to continue into a new dawn; Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade…_

 _[Meanwhile, on the ground, OOO(in his TaJaDor form) saves Pink as both continue fighting some X-Borgs, K.C joins up with Kabuto and fights with him with speed and kicks, as both Decade and Megaforce Pink finish off some Orphenochs with the help of the Galaxy Rangers, and the Space Rangers, with Andros in his battlizer. Decade then slides in a card, as her entire suit starts glowing, until Maya wakes up to see Dash, Emma, K.C, Kaito, and Natsumi, who was about to wake her up using the two finger tickle of death.]_

 _(End Opening)_

With both of them going out of the Den-O liner in their poofy dresses, both Maya and Emma went into the village and saw where they were. It seemed that they were in some type of alternate medieval twisted realm of sorts. It seemed very different… Yet something was off. Maybe the eyecon was causing this caution…or maybe Julie followed them into this universe? No…could just be her. Felt like someone was watching her.

That caution was cleared when Emma gleefully said, "Look at all those trees! Oh, and look at all those flowers! Is this some sort of universe where humanity actually took care of the environment?"

Maya had to shut her mouth as it got a couple of dirty looks from some of the people who listened in, but they quickly turned away, pretending not to hear what Emma had said before. Though, there was someone who was watching them with distrust.

"So that's what that Dragon told me about in the dream… A hero would come and help me on my way to my destiny, huh?" Arya thought as she watched the two people she recognized as heroes walk into the village, as she got back to her "home". Ever since she found the dragon square, she had been taken in by Tyrion Lannister due to killing his own father for him, and since then had reversed her blindness. As Arya had heard, a joust tournament in "the Mirror dimension WS being formed by the Seven Kingdoms to determine who would be leader of the kingdoms. She had heard that Tyrion was in, as he had his own square, only it was a bat, and that Daenerys herself had entered the battle. Though, these two new ladies maybe added onto her kill list when the event comes…just for this one event.

Tyrion came to her and had asked, "You ready for this, little Starky?"

"Ready when you are." Arya replied as both held out their squares in front of a mirror as belts formed on their waists.

"Henshin!" Both of them said as they inserted the square into the buckle as they jumped into the mirror.

( _Flashback)_

She remembers when she was still blind and under the House of Black and White when Tyrion rescued her. He didn't really care about the feuding houses; he was an old man just looking to prevent people from ending up with the same fate as that of a beggar. The Waif was beating her up, and was about to take away her dragon square when…

[ _Shoot Vent!]_

Out of the roofs, shots ended up being fired as an unknown man from above shot the Waif, forcing her to retreat back. The bat-creature soon landed in front of Arya. At first, Arya thought he was sent by someone to kill him. Then, he picked up her own dragon square and gave it to her, before saying, "Come with me, if you want to live."

Months past, and as they revealed their past, they became good friends; fellow beings who were traveling together throughout this world. Heck, he even taught her how to morph.

It was good that they finally we're going to a tournament; to prove their merit. However, Arya feared that she'll lose Tyrion, like some many of those before her…

( _Flashback End)_

 _(5 minutes earlier)_

Emma and Maya were continuing walking along the path…until someone came along, yelling out some news. "Be advised, all mirror Riders are fighting. Come see it all in your local mirror!"

People were coming to this giant mirror as they saw all the Riders coming into the forest. Maya and Emma then saw something strange…Kamen Rider Ryuki and Knight…and what was in the middle of the battleground…? It was the Ryuki eyecon, with all its glory. As everyone awed at this spectacle, both Maya and Emma realized what they had to do. They sneaked to one of the smaller mirrors and transformed, with Emma using her Tiki head, and Maya using her Decade eyecon.

"Henshin!"

"Go, go Megaforce!"

They were also sucked into the Mirror World.

( _Den-O Liner)_

Dash was questioning how in the world this world got the powers of Ryuki, and had quickly gone to searching for the Ryuki eye charm… But accidentally bumped into someone.

"Wait, aren't you that girl who was Gatack in the Kabuto universe?" Dash asked once he got up and brought K.C back up.

"Yeah…my world is just…so…boring! There's nothing to do and there rarely is any attacks like this one. I just… Want to join you guys… I know you need someone like me to help." K.C replied.

Dash thought about it for a minute, before agreeing to her terms. "Yeah…the more, the merrier!" Dash replied, before continuing, "help me look for my Ryuki charm, please. It looks like a little dragon thing."

( _Unknown Mirror World)_

Decade and Megaforce Pink entered the Mirror World…only to be in a middle of a fight. What looked like to be Kamen Rider Femme was going to end Kamen Rider Verde.

 _[Final Vent!]_

She slashed Verde, before said Rider immediately blew up in a fiery explosion. Kamen Rider Femme soon turned to Decade and the Pink Ranger, while Ryuki and Knight arrived prepared to fight both for the victory.

They pulled out their weapons and were about to charge when one of the portals opened up. Out came the Waif simply clapping, along with a familiar Rider; the Dark Kabuto.

"So…it seems that the Destroyer of Worlds has once again come to another world to rid of the "plague" of darkness. And oh, it seems you have some comrades with you… Unexpected, but that still is standard for someone like you. Time for my new plan.." Dark Kabuto said before pulling out what looked like the same gun that the one man had back in the A.R Kabuto world. She then slid in a card herself and activated it, before shooting it at the Waif's back.

[ _Dark Kamen Ride: Ryuga!]_

The Waif yelled in pain as a dragon flew out on her back, and her entire body transformed into that of Kamen Rider Ryuga.

"That..that looks like me." Arya, in her Ryuki form had managed to get out, before she started readying her sword, trembling.

"Kamen Rider Ryuga…she can release dark riders, huh? Well, looks like we'll have to get past it in order to get that eyecon." Maya thought before they all got their weapons ready, while two Orphenochs came along with Ryuga,, as they all charged at the Dark Rider…

 _Next time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation:_

" _My family must be saved.."_

" _Tyrion, no!"_

 _[Final Form Ride:Ryuki; Survive!]_

 **AN: Am I doing anything wrong? BTW, this is an AU of Game of Thrones. Obviously, sometime around the end of Season 5.**


	8. Episode 6: The Throne of Mirrors Part 2

**AN: Time for Part 2! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation…._

" _Ready, little Starky?"_

 _[Dark Kamen Rider: Ryuga!]_

 _She shot the Waif in the back, with a dragon shooting out of the back, and her body retransforming into that of Kamen Rider Ryuga._

" _That…that looks like me…" Arya trembled as she warily put up her sword. A dimensional portal appeared behind Ryuga, bringing two Greeed monsters out._

 _Everyone prepared their weapons as they prepared to charge at the dark Rider._

 _(Den-O liner)_

Dash soon saw what was going on, and had desperately tried to call either. It failed, considering they were in another dimension altogether. However, his hope came when the strangely, the Den-O liner opened…and there, with the Ryuki eyecon in hand, was Kaito and Natsumi, entering using a dimensional portal. As Natsumi slumped into one of the booths with Kivala shortly following, Kaito went directly up to Dash, and had pointed his gun at him.

"Where is Decade?!" Kaito threatened.

Without answer, the Rider Charms activated, releasing the spirits of Kuuga- Ryuki, Hibiki- Kabuto, Kiva- W, Fourze, Gaim, and Ghost, who were all in fighting stance. Soon, everyone realized who each other was and became confused.

"Tsukasa? Why are you a spirit?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito, Natsumi, how'd you survive?" Tsukasa responded.

"Tsukasa, why can I see through you?" Natsumi panicked, being the most confused.

"This is…going to be interesting, Shotaro." Philip noticed.

"Yes, this is, Philip. Wish Akiko could see all these Riders together.." Shotaro responded.

"Natsumi-chan, you're alive!" Yuusuke quickly got excited and said while attempting to hug Natsumi.

"Is that…the eyecon?" Shinji questioned, wondering how they got the eyecon.

"I might as well slip out of this debacle…" Dash thought as he slid out of the train car and moved to find where K.C went.

( _Start Opening)_

 _(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)_

Narrator: For many years, the heroes known as Kamen Riders had defended all worlds from the darkness and corruption throughout the worlds. However, a war has devastated everyone, and now darkness had entered the worlds. A new Decade will rise to train the heroes of tomorrow. Welcome to Kamen Rider Decade…Next Generation!

[ _Kamen Rider Decade title appears before it is washed over by a dimensional portal]_

Gackt: Miageru hoshi, sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite…

 _Gackt: Looking up upon the stars, various stars are shining…_

 _[Multiple cards fly at Emma and Maya, until time slows down, showing their respective cards.]_

Seiza no yen sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend

 _Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a legend begin…_

 _[Dash looks outside the Den-O liner window, as it passes a field of cherry blossoms; his sister Pink's face shows in the window, receiving a smirk from Dash.]_

AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete…

Go through the dimensions, like flickering auroras…

[ _Maya falls asleep, as her, Emma, Arya, K.C, and other Riders meet up, along with Dash, Pink, and the secondary Riders, including Diend and Kivala]_

Tobikomu meisou suru Parellel World…

 _And dive straight into that Parellel World…_

 _[Everyone morphs into their respective Riders and heroes, as more Riders and heroes come to their side. They all stare at the newly formed Jul-Shocker, before charging.]_

On the road, dare tabi no tochuu, hontou no jibun jishin deau tame! Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers...

 _On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey, In order to encounter their true selves. Let's keep on walking for now as we're all travelers…_

 _[All Riders and heroes are fighting the Shocker army; Kamen Rider Ryuki drives into battle on his motorcycle, along with Drive, Ichigo and Nigo, easily wiping out the infantry. In the air, Kamen Rider Kiva, riding the Castle Doran along with the Den-O liner( being driven by Momotaros and Dash), as well as Aelita, as they lead the skies.]_

Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru, tō amari futatsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte; atarashii yoake e tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou; mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade…

 _Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes, just when will the 15 paths will ever overlap, the road will probably change to continue into a new dawn; Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade…_

 _[Meanwhile, on the ground, Kamen Rider OOO (in his TaJaDor form) defends Pink against a Greed, before helping her defeat an Orphenoch. K.C, as Kamen Rider Gatack, jumps down and helps Kabuto, before both clock up and start punching and kicking their way through the Shocker army. Finally, Decade and Megaforce Pink finish up some Dopants and Mirror Monsters, along with the help of the Galaxy Rangers and the In Space Rangers, with both Andros and Leo in their battalizers. Decade puts in a glowing card, causing her entire body to glow, before she wakes up, seeing Dash, Kaito, KC, and Natsumi, who was about to give Maya the two finger tickle]_

 _(End Opening)_

 _Episode 7: For The Future of All (The Throne of Mirrors Part 2)_

The entire place was a battlefield; Kamen Rider Femme and was fighting one of the Orphenochs, while Maya and Emma were fighting the other Orphenoch. In the middle, Arya and Tyrion, as Kamen Rider Ryuki and Knight respectfully, were combating Ryuga. They were losing against the dark knight, and whatever ground they were gaining, they had lost very quickly...

[ _Shoot Vent!]_

 _[Strike Vent!]_

 _[Strike Vent!]_

Both Ryuki and Ryuga turned their dragons into literal handheld fire cannons, while Knight switched into his gun and a massive shootout ensued, with either side shooting fire or bullets at the other.

On one of the Orphenochs, Decade and Megaforce Pink attempted to hold back the Orphenoch, seeing to their right that Kamen Rider Femme was being thrown about by the other monster from Kamen Rider Faiz. Decade took out the Decade eyecon before switching it to the newly retrieved Kabuto eyecon. She inserted it into the driver

[ _Switch Eye!]_

 _[Kabuto, Lord Of Speed, Speeding to the Rescue!]_

Maya, now with the help of Emma, attempted to beat the monster, but was unfortunately unsuccessful, as both were tossed back into a wall.

But, they had support, as the Den-O liner flew in, dropping K.C as Kamen Rider Gatack, but also two extra people, along with Dash and the spirit of Tsukasa. One, Maya automatically recognized as the guy who saved her in Kabuto's world. The other…well, maybe his girlfriend or something?

However, while Gatack came to help Femme, everyone else, with the exception of Ryuki and Knight, who were fighting Ryuga, watched as the man slid a card into the gun, and the woman grabed a tiny bat which came from the liner and both yelled, "Henshin!"

[ _Kamen Rider: Diend!]_

The man ended up with a similar transformation as Decade, only his lines were blue, and that the lines formed on top of him. As the base of his suit formed, the lines descended down, forming the blue color of his suit and fully activating his powers.

Meanwhile, the woman had a sphere of roses circling around her, before they started closing in. Originally, Emma, thinking that the transformation would crush her; but more to keep the roses safe, she dived in, attempting to rescue her…until she got pushed back from the roses, as the roses had formed on her body, turning into Kamen Rider Kivala. Kivala and Diend had finally arrived to help.

( _5 minutes earlier, Den-O Liner)_

After all the confusion was sorted out, Dash then walked in with K.C, causing Kaito to give a satisfied look before offering his hand to Dash, who returned it with a big grin. However, the same couldn't be said of Natsumi and K.C, as both were about to get into their fighting stances. Sparks flew between the two women, until everyone heard a dimensional portal, as Shotaro and Philip came back from the memory of the Earth.

"Well, we're back. And we got some info about the mirror universe." Philip mumbled.

"Wait, you were in the memory of the Earth?" Dash asked.

"We've been there after we got everything done with Kaito and Natsumi's confusion. Tsukasa told them everything about Maya, Emma, what happened in the past and now, and we even told him what forms we have right now. We said we would go into the memory of the Earth to find anything on accessing the mirror world using the Den-O liner." Shotaro clarified.

Philip continued by saying, "After rummaging through a lot of Momotaros and Ryptaro arguing and more Taros stuff, we found something about accessing the mirror world. Something about using any of the thirteen drivers and charging it directly to the Den-O's tracking."

Everybody then stared at Kaito's newly found eyecon, as Kaito started to get creeped out by the constant staring, and asked, "What?"

After some "skirmish", the Den-O liner broke through the mirror gate and crossed over into the mirror world. The battered Kaito, as well as Natsumi, Kivala, and K.C, we're ready to jump off the Den-O liner.

"You ready, Kaito?" K.C asked before giving a dirty look at Natsumi, earning another dirty look back at her.

Kaito nodded, fearing that Natsumi could tickle him afterwards.( He's seen Yuusuke and Tsukasa have that exact thing happen to them before all of this…)

"Henshin!" K.C yelled as they jumped off the Den-O liner.

( _Now, pretty much…)_

After transforming, Diend made a plan. "Alright, Maya-san, you're going with Natsumi and Emma-chan to kill that Orphenoch. K.C is already helping whoever Femme over there is. Anyways, I'll help Ryuki and Knight over there. Oh, and here you go, Maya-san. " He then tossed Maya the Ryuki eyecon, as he ran to help Tyrion and Arya. But it was too late.

There, was Ryuga laughing evilly, while Arya was attempting to protect Knight, which had parts of his suit open and broken revealing part of his face.

"Come on, Tyrion, wake up!" Arya pleaded.

Tyrion then took Arya's hand and slowly said, "Arya…you are ready…Survive, and be ready for the worst. You…" He then started tearing up, before continuing, "…must go with these kind people…I've saved you…Now save them…" He then closed his eyes, as Diend saw the entire debacle…and then saw Ryuga.

"Arya…you ready for some payback?" Kaito asked, with a smirk behind his helmet.

She only nodded with tears in her eyes, as both of them started beating up on Ryuga, with Arya crying as this went on. Meanwhile, Femme, Decade, Megaforce Pink, Kivala and Gatack were beating up the Orphenochs with ease. Soon, they had both of them backed into the corner, as Ryuga was thrown into the corner as well.

"Let's finish this." Arya sternly replied.

"For Tyrion-sama." Diend replied, before a card shot up and Arya caught it. It was a card with a golden wing on it, as she looked toward Maya.

"Call it…a little gift." Maya replied, as she inserted the card into the dragon cannon, before closing the cannon.

[ _Survive!]_

Fire then circled around Ryuki before the fire died down, turning her into Ryuki's Survive Form.

( _Play "Revolution" (Ryuki's Opening.)_

Feeling immense power within her, Arya heard the sound of her Dragredder…only more of its metal broke as it met up with Arya, preparing for the final strike. In fact, everyone was preparing their final strike.

[ _Final Vent!]_

 _[Wake Up!]_

 _[Final Vent!]_

 _[Final Attack Ride: Victory Shot Bow!]_

 _[1,2,3, Rider Kick!]_

 _[Final Attack Ride: Diend!]_

 _[Final Attack Ride: Decade!]_

As 5 of the Riders jumped and started to put their foot first, Diend and Megaforce Pink prepared to fire their guns. Soon, as the gun's shot and the Rider's kicks made contact, Ryuga's last words made him yell out, "No…not again, not more of an eternity in the afterlife…ONORE DECCCAAAADDDOOOOOO!"

A massive explosion came behind the seven riders, as the Den-O liner returned to pick them up.

( _End Song)_

( _Den-O liner)_

After a funeral for Tyrion took place, and after Daenerys asked them to stay (only for Dash and Kaito to deny it due to trying to save other dimensions…) They went off again on the Den-O liner. As they did so, Arya looked outside the window of the Den-O liner as it traveled to their next destination, mourning the loss of her only mentor. As it happened, the spirit of Shinji appeared out of the Ryuki charm in a blaze of fire and asked Dash, "You want me to comfort her?"

"Yeah…she needs to know that change will happen." Dash replied, as the spirit walked up to Arya.

Arya turned around, and was greeted by a smirk from him, as Shinji tried to comfort her, saying, "Look, I understand about this Tyrion guy. But you have to get over that. Times are changing, and more loved ones are being lost. Heck, I've been fighting for my versions of Femme and Knight. Fight for Tyrion, Arya-sama. Fight for him, and all that you lost."

Arya nodded, now more satisfied and ready to save the dimensions, as Dash saw that the Ryuki symbol was now glowing.

"5 down, 12 to go." Dash thought before sipping his tea.

 _(Back in Arya's dimension..)_

Kamen Rider Verde was on the floor panting, until he unmorphed.

"I live! I'm alive!" Jon Snow yelled to no one.

( _Inside the Gaim charm…)_

Kazuraba was simply thinking. Thinking about the future. Until he felt something…familiar. He came to a sudden realization and whispered, "The search for the Golden Fruit begins once more…"

 _Next time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation…._

Maya, Kaito and Emma run away as a Helheim infused Nightlock chases after them.

" _Are you sure that this isn't a joke; That fruits really have that much power?" Lauren asked._

 _Bunji Gaim appears, fighting the Samurai Rangers._

" _Why does that man have the Golden Fruit?!" The spirit of Gaim thought._

 **AN: Again, thanks for reading and R &R!**


	9. Mini-Episode 2: Kamen Rider Black RX x2

**AN: ….I have nothing else to say…Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Power Rangers +Masked Rider belongs to Saban… Oh, and Dash belongs to dash master 48(check out his stories if you're interested…)**

 _Mini-Episode 2: Kamen Rider Black RX x2_

It's been a few hours since the Den-O liner had visited Arya's world and from there, half the crew decided to go directly to sleep. The only ones who were awake were Maya, Dash, and Kaito, who were having a late night snack. As they were, they were conversing about what could be next.

"I'm putting my money on Faiz's world, next. Feels like Faiz is next." Maya betted.

"Alright, Maya-sama… I'm guessing…Agito's world. That's what Tsukasa's journey was like. Heh, memories." Kaito challenged, as he thought about the time he stole the G3-X suit in Agito's world.

"I don't know where we're going…but I can feel my powers in this world." Said an unknown voice.

Both Maya and Kaito turned around, about to transform, when…

"Put your weapons down! I know who that is…" Dash screamed, before investigating the unknown man.

The man had on a white jacket with white pants, and had a black shirt under it. He seemed older, and had white and black gloves on as well.

"No…the spirit…of Kohtaro…Kamen Rider Black RX and Black… How?" Dash started wondering.

"I…don't know, but I can sense my powers around here…though something's different here."

The liner then entered a desert- like place where it seemed like there was two teams fighting.

"Are those people fighting…the Zyurangers?" Kaito wondered.

Dash corrected Kaito, saying, "No…not the Zyurangers…the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers…"

The Den-O liner landed and stopped, where Maya, Kaito, and Kohtaro, also dressed like the hooded gas mask people, walked out, alerting the unknown fighters.

"Who are you, and why are you here, fellow Edinoids? Get out, Count Dregon sent some of his troops on us!" One of the fighting gas mask guys said.

"We're not with Count Dregon! We told you a million times!" The White Ranger repeated.

"Liars!" The pubescent sounding teen said before looking to his left and seeing Count Dregon and his troops moving to them.

"Well, time to Henshin, Maya-sama." Kaito smirked, before flipping his gun up. However, before they could morph, the gas mask guy did something unexpected; he took a belt of his own out.

"I call on the power of light and truth to become Masked Rider. Ectobay, activate!" The gas mask said.

He had turned into the Masked Rider. Everyone was surprised…including one of those gas-mask people…

"Masked Rider? How dare he decide to mock the name of a Kamen Rider!" Kohtaro said, before he got into his signature stance and yelled, "Henshin!"

 _His face is shown. The background is red, as it zooms in on his left eye. The symbol of Kamen Rider Black RX appears, as it zooms out of his chest to see him in his armor. He had become Kamen Rider Black RX once again._

"Wait, what?!" Maya said puzzled, "I thought the Riders had been seperated from their powers?! How is this possible?"

"Well...," Kohtaro replied, "I guess we'll find out…"

"Imposter! I will deal with this fake Masked Rider. Go, my comrades, end Count Dregon!" The pubiscent sounding Masked Rider commanded.

"I'm ok, Maya, Kaito. Deal with Dregon. I'll make sure that this "Masked Rider" is put in his place." Kohtaro replied, as they started fighting.

"Let's test out this Ryuki eyecon…" Maya thought, as her and Kaito slid in their cards and eyecons and yelled, "Henshin!"

[ _Eye]_

 _[Ryuki, Mirror Dragon Time! (3x), Yeah!]_

 _[Kamen Ride: Diend!]_

Becoming Kamen Rider Ryuki and Diend, Maya and Kaito went to help the MMPR and Edinoids, who were trying to fight off Count Dregon and his goons. As Ryuki kicked one of Dregon's goons, the white ranger asked, "Who are you people?"

Maya answered with, "Just some passing through Kamen Riders! Remember that!"

The fight ensued, as Tommy kicked Count Dregon off his horse, and as the two Kamen Rider Blacks continued to dual it out…that was, until the Masked Rider got slashed by Black RX and the Plague Patrol appeared, launching both to the ground.

"So…can we consider it a tie?" Kohtaro asked.

"Yeah, you had down cool moves. Mind teaching them to me?" The Masked Rider asked.

"Of course…I'll be willing to. Now…let's end these monsters…shall we? Kohtaro asked as they both prepared their finishers.

Meanwhile, Ryuki, as well as the Red Ranger were about to send the generals back. Maya slid in the card, as the Red Ranger pulled out his Power Sword.

[ _Attack Ride: Strike Vent!]_

She had her dragon fire cannon on , as the rest of the Rangers pulled out their weapons and Kaito slid another card into his gun.

[ _Attack Ride: Blast!]_

 _(Play Hikari no Senshi (Kamen Rider Black RX)_

Both Black RX and the Masked Rider pulled out their swords, as they started slashing away at the monsters, as Dregon and his two guards were backed into a corner. Everyone prepared to fire the final shot, as Diend slid in his Final Attack Ride card, and Maya slid in her Final Attack Ride card.

[ _Final Attack Ride: Ryuki!]_

 _[Final Attack Ride: Diend!]_

Everyone fired at the monsters, ending in a massive explosion, as Maya and Diend got picked up by the Den-O liner.

"Well…seems it's time to train him in the ways of a Rider… " Kohtaro thought, as he saw the MMPR team leave the planet, and started to walk with the unmorphed Dax along with his buddies.

( _2 hours later…)_

Count Dregon was crawling, hoping to escape; and then he saw someone. Looking like those blasted Riders…only this one had a small box attached to his right leg.

"Oh, well if it isn't a playmate! You'll definitely stay with me forever, right?"

"No. NO! NOOOO!" Dregon pleaded as his body got sucked up into the box.

Next to the Rider, a man dressed like a fisherman came next to the naïve Rider and patted him on the back.

"Well done, Yamigito-san. Time to find more playmates…" The fisherman said as the naïve Rider entered the dimensional gate.

Before the fisherman with glasses left this world, he thought, "I will find you Decade…and you will destroy all worlds once again…"

And then, he stepped into the portal, as the battlefield became a barren desert once more…


	10. Episode 7: Helheim's Reckoning

**AN: Well…here we are again. If there is anything wrong or have any type of idea you'd think of and feel would fit into the story, just contact me. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to the company Toei.**

 **Power Rangers Samurai and Emma from Power Rangers Megaforce belongs to Saban.**

 **Dash belongs to dash master 48 (thanks, man!)**

 **I only own my OC, Maya.**

Everyone gathered around as Maya and Kaito were recalling their adventure with Black RX. Dash was sitting on the booth across from the big group, smirking to himself.

"Maybe I could build myself a pirate gang…like the Gokaigers… With Pink and whoever else we pick up on this journey… Actually, nah. Too risky for Pink, and we're not ones to steal…Wait, we have a treasure hunter who stole the G3-X suit, and attempted to steal the Faiz and Kabuto tech. And then we have a new Decade, who was once a petty theif…This could work." Dash thought, as he continued to sip some of Natsumi's tea.

"And then, this teenage Rider attempted to beat up Black RX, and it didn't work; he almost died until this Count and his goons attempted to kill us!" Kaito retold.

"So…what exactly does this have to do with getting any of these twelve "eyecons" that you were supposed to get?" Arya asked, being confused about the situation.

"I don't really know…though I finally did use that eyecon we got from your universe, Arya-sama. Does some good stuff; always wanted my dragon to be in my arm…" Maya replied, ecstatic.

What made them more ecstatic was when a portal washed over the Den-O liner, fitting everyone into the clothes for that world. Maya had on a grey hoodie, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, while Arya had on a green sweater, with grey jeans and black Converse sneakers. K.C was switched into her normal outfit from her own universe and Emma also had on what she wore in her own universe. Kaito and Natsumi didn't change, while the most striking was that Dash actually changed his outfit. Not much, however, as he had on a fedora and that's it.

"Well, looks like it's finally time for you to go out, Dash-san." Kaito teased.

"Fine, I guess…" Dash whispered before thinking, " Let's hope it doesn't end up like the last time…"

As the Den-O liner was flying over the city of Panorama, many people looked up in awe at the flying train; seven people in particular.

( _At the Shiba House…)_

As Lauren was practicing her symbol power and Emily was simply playing her flute for practice, the Den-O liner flew past them, as it went into the city.

"Decade…someone kept saying that in my dreams…but why?" Lauren pondered.

"That train looks eerily familiar…I remember playing with a train like that when I was young…" Emily thought.

( _On a rooftop)_

Yamigito and the fisherman were watching the Den-O liner pass through the city.

"When are going to get more playmates, mister?" Yamigito asked, looking at the box on its leg.

"Soon enough…soon enough." The fisherman assured it before he thought, "Someday, Decade, Destroyer of Worlds…you will destroy worlds once more."

( _Outside a Warehouse)_

A strange man with a red jacket came out of some sort of zipper portal, holding what seemed to be a banana thing on his hand.

"It seems I've a second chance at the Golden Fruit… Overlord stats, here I come( and this time, Kazuraba can't stop me…)." The man said, before walking toward the city.

( _In an alleyway, Panorama City)_

"Look, Uncle Bulk! A flying train!" Spike noticed.

"Yeah, despite this I've seen weirder. Did I ever tell you about the time where we had two of Rita's monsters as servants?" Bulk answered.

"Who's Rita? Is looking at that train part of being a samurai?" Spike asked.

"Um…yes! It's being watchful of the eye, watching all directions. Now, how about we go back to the dojo to teach you how to be a samurai!" Bulk said, as he and Spike returned to Bulk's place.

 _(Start Opening)_

 _(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)_

Normal Text: Japenese/Narration; _Italicized Text: English; [word]: What is happening in a scene._

Narrator: For many years, the heroes known as Kamen Riders had defended all dimensions against the darkness known as Shocker. However, due to a massive war, the Riders had mostly been wiped out, and now, darkness has started to return to these worlds. Now, a young woman, along with those known as heroes, will have to travel through a journey to redeem themselves and to save all worlds. Welcome to Kamen Rider Decade…Next Generation!

[ _Kamen Rider Decade title appears before it is washed over by a dimensional portal]_

Gackt: Miageru hoshi, sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite…

 _Gackt: Looking up on the stars, various stars are shining…_

 _[Multiple cards are flying at Emma and Maya, until time slows down, showing their respective cards.]_

Seiza no yen sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend…

 _Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a Legend begin…_

 _[Dash looks outside the Den-O liner as it passes by some cherry blossoms; a reflection of Pink shows; Arya and K.C soon join him, as reflections of Tyrion and K.C 's parents are shown. Diend and Natsumi are in the background, along with the spirits of Tsukasa and Yuusuke, smiling.]_

AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete….

 _Go through the dimensions, like flickering auroras…_

 _[Maya falls asleep on her bed in the Den-O liner, as in the dream, she, Emma, Arya, K.C and the other Riders meet up with Dash, Pink, Kaito, and Natsumi, along with the Secondary Riders, as they stare at the newly formed Jul-Shocker.]_

Tobikomu meisou su Parallel World…

 _And dive straight into that Parallel World…._

 _[As more heroes from different dimensions meet up with the Riders as the women transform into their respective Riders, before charging at the Shocker army.]_

On the road, dare tabi no tochuu, hontou no jibun jishin deau tame! Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers…

 _On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey, in order to encounter their true selves, Let's keep on walking for now, because we're all travelers…_

 _[All Riders are fighting the Shocker army. Kamen Rider Ryuki rides in on a motorcycle, with the help of Drive, Ichigo and Nigo, as they eliminate that of the Shockers's infantry. Meanwhile, in the air,the Rider's air force, led by Kiva(riding the Doran Castle) and the Den-O liner (being driven by a panicked Momotaros and Dash) eliminating that of the Shockers air support.]_

Boku no, me no mae no hirogaru, tō amari futatsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte; atarashii yoake e tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou; mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade…

 _Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes, just when will the 15 paths overlap; the road will change into a new dawn; Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade…_

 _[Meanwhile, back on the ground, Kamen Rider OOO defends Pink against a Greeed, before both begin fighting the X-Borgs and Shocker minions. K.C, as Kamen Rider Gatack, jumps from a nearby rock, meeting up with Kamen Rider Kabuto, as they clock up and beating up the Shocker army. Finally, Decade and Megaforce Pink defeat some Dopants and Mirror Monsters, as they are helped by the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the In Space Rangers, with Leo and Andros in their battalizers. Decade slides in a glowing card, as Maya wakes up, facing K.C, Dash, Arya, K.C and Natsumi, who was about to give Maya the two finger tickle…]_

 _(End Opening)_

 _Episode 7: Helheim's Reckoning_

The liner soon finally landed near a park, as everyone, including Dash, walked out of the train, which had become invisible to the naked eye, as they decided to explore the city.

"Nothing seems to be wrong… so why are we here?" Kaito questioned.

"I don't know…seems like this universe may have not experienced it yet…or maybe it already has." Dash guessed.

As they walked around, people were busy doing their normal thing. Some were walking around; others were just minding their own business. That is, until yelling was heard, as two men were fighting over a cheesesteak.

"Hey, give it back to me!" The one man said.

"It's mine!" The other one retorted.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." The one man said, as both pulled out a belt.

Then, from their pockets came out something strange; two fruit devices. One man had a grape, and the other one had a mango device.

"Henshin!" They said in unison, before putting their fruits in their belts and hitting the sword upwards, slicing it.

 _[Budou! Lock on!]_

 _[Mango, Lock on!]_

 _[Haiii!]_

 _[Soiya!]_

 _[Come on!]_

 _[Come on!]_

 _[Budou Arms; Ryuhou, ha ha ha!]_

 _[Mango Arms: Fight of Hammer!]_

The two riders fought each other, as everyone was pretty much dumbfounded as to what happened.

"What? What was that?" Arya asked.

"That…was the power of fruits. We're in Gaim's world, definitely." Kaito confirmed, as the two continued fighting, unaware of the giant footsteps approaching them.

"We…should get out of here while we still have the chance.." Maya urged, as all of them started running away.

The two riders also noticed as a giant Nighlok infused with energy appeared out of nowhere. It rampaged through the city, destroying and terrorizing anyone in its way.

 _(Shiba House, 10 minutes earlier)_

Antonio and Mia were trying to make lunch for the Samurai Rangers. A year since the destruction of Master Xandred, they had returned to the Shiba house for a small reunion; Master Ji and Jayden came back from Harwood County, Emily and Mike came back from their trip to Budapest, Mia came back from a cooking school for two weeks, Kevin came back from the state tournament in swimming, Lauren, now healed from her own wounds, arrived from a "secret" trip to Japan, where she recovered a spherical object in the shape of an orange, and Antonio came back from his his own trip to Angel City, where he revealed that the Power Rangers were hailed as near gods there, with statues, toys, and other types of stuff there.

"So…how are all of you after this…peaceful year?" Jayden asked his fellow samurai.

"Just…okay, Jayden." Lauren responded, as she turned to herself and thought, "Decade…comes here…destroyer? No…this can't involve him, right?"

"Nothing much…well, minus this." Mike replied, as he happily raised his and Emily's fingers up, showing engagement rings on their fingers, as everyone huddled around them, excited at this new revelation. However, a familiar song rung.

Ji rushed into the room, opening their map, revealing a disturbance near the center of the city. "Samurai Rangers, it's time to suit up once more!"

"Wait…I thought we killed all the Nighlocks after Xandred died." Kevin remarked.

"Well… We killed their leader. That dosen't mean that very few survived the initial destruction of Xandred." Ji returned, as the 7 Samurai Rangers rushed out the gates of the Shiba house.

( _Back downtown…)_

Maya and the gang continued to run as the giant Nighlock continued to terrorize the people of Panorama. They continued to run as a giant zipper opened, releasing thousands of monsters into the world of Samurai…including a certain Bunji.

"All is inpure…for Baron!" The Bunji Gaim said, as it walked into the city.

( _A Random City Street)_

Bulk and Skull, upon seeing the giant monster, did what any other civilian did; run for their lives, as the Samurai Ultrazord slashed it multiple times.

"Why are running from the giant monsters? Aren't we supposed to fight them to become samurai, Uncle Bulk?" Spike asked puzzlingly.

"No, Spike. We're running away because it's part of the samurai code to be loyal to your master ONLY. Following other masters causes the master to ban you becoming a samurai. Now, come on! We need to get to that juice bar; I left my smoothie there!" Bulk replied, as they ran toward the juice bar, while Maya and the rest ran toward the zipper.

The Samurai Rangers also saw as the gang approached the monsters that just came out. Arya, Maya, Emma, K.C, Natsumi, and Kaito all approached the monster, before taking out their respective drivers, and transforming.

"Henshin!" The entire mostly female gang yelled, as they all inserted their drivers.

[ _Kamen Rider: Diend!]_

 _[Henshin!] [Cast Off!]_

 _[Kamen Ride: Decade (Destroyer of Worlds, just passing through)!]_

As all of them morphed and started charging at the monsters, Lauren seemed to notice Decade and took out her Samurizer (Shodo Phone).

"Go, go Samurai!" Lauren yelled, as she drew the kanji symbol of fire, before she turned into the red female Samurai Ranger, bringing out her sword, and going for Maya.

Diend, Natsumi, and K.C managed to force the monsters into another area, leaving Decade, Ryuki, and Emma to finish the monsters…until Maya became busy with what was behind her.

Lauren slashed Decade across the back, as Emma and Arya fought to finish the monsters.

"Hey, we're allies! Those monsters are the enemy!" Maya complained.

"I don't think so! My dreams tell me you're the one who's killing everyone, Decade!" Lauren retorted, as she spun her spin disk, turning her sword into fire.

Maya escaped this via inserting a card.

 _[Attack Ride: Clock Up!]_

She escaped Lauren's fiery attacks, before switching to the Kuuga eyecon, and inserting it into the driver.

[ _Switch Eye!]_

 _[Kuuga, Master of Heisei, Let's Go!]_

Becoming Kuuga, Maya quickly took out one of Kuuga's cards and slid it into the driver.

[ _Form Ride: Kuuga, Titan!]_

Switching into Kuuga's Titan form once more, both Maya and Lauren's swords clashed against each other, while Arya and Emma launched their final attacks.

[ _Phoenix Strike!]_

 _[Final Vent!]_

Shooting fire and phoenixes quickly at the monsters quickly blew them up. They were going to help Maya, until…

Shots were being fired, as a samurai appeared out of nowhere…with orange blades and a grape…blaster?

He appeared, before running at the Samurai Rangers, attacking them as well.

Instead, the two young women had to face someone else…a man with a red coat.

"This world will appear in my image…and I don't think anyone can stop me this time. Hen…shin." The red coated man said while smirking, before inserting a banana thing into the driver.

[ _Banana!]_

He then hit the top of the driver.

[ _Lock On!]_

A zipper similar to the giant one in the middle came out, revealing a giant banana, as he hit the sword upward, cutting the sword in half.

[ _Come on! Banana Arms!]_

Finally the banana hit his head, and then strangely unraveled, as both Dash and Kazuraba realized who it was.

[ _Knight of Spear!]_

Kamen Rider Baron had appeared once more. And this time, no one could stop him from gaining Gaim's powers; both his lockseed, and the power of the overlord…

 _Next time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation…._

" _So…this is what you're looking for?"_

" _Would you like to join sides with me…Baron?"_

" _Wait…where did my Squidzord go?"_

 _The Samurai and Riders transform into their respective color/outfit._

 _[Golden Fruit! Lock on!]_

 _[Final Kamen Rider: Gaim; Shogun! D-Dai Shogun!]_

 **AN: Yep, that's it…**


	11. Episode 8: The Stage Is Yours, Decade

**AN: Now, you may be asking why I never updated this since bloody 2016. Well, it's simple really. Life gets in the way of many things, and for me, it's mostly getting me a better path in my life for the future. So, I'm back; gonna update my three most popular stories, including this one. No promises on updates, but I promise it will not take 2 years for the next chapter to update. Along with that, I'm not going to abandon this fic**

 **So, I welcome new visitors and old time fans…and enjoy the second half of Gaim! (Finally!)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not putting the opening in there for the sake of it being mostly the same (maybe with a few added characters later on down the line) and just because so we can get right into the action. Also, I don't anything but my OC Maya Stones; Dash and Yamagito is owned by my own partner who stuck through with me, Dash Master 48. Everything else is own by their respective person/company.**

Infinite number of worlds. A very large amount of them being with the symbols of the various Kamen Riders.

This was what one Maya Stones looked at, seemingly in awe.

First, there was her own world, which had the mark of Kamen Rider Decade upon it. Then, Kiva's world, with Sarah and those vampires from before, with the mark of Kiva. This continued on across multiple worlds, a couple of which didn't even look like Earth.

And in front of her?

That fisherman from before, a really large smirk upon his face.

"…Decade." He states. "Why have you not destroyed these worlds yet?"

"Because I just don't feel like it right now." Maya told him, only she never thought of saying that.

"Ah…But I don't think you know what's going to happen. The more worlds you save, the more Shocker will try to unite. And once that does, Decade…everyone will die, just as before." He warns Maya, who simply wondered what she even had gotten into.

"Who are you?" She asked the fisherman, who simply laughed.

"I'm just a passing through Narutaki…remember that." He tells her, disappearing.

—

(Present Day, Panorama City)

Maya regained her focus, seeing the literal banana man with a spear charge at them, immediately targeting Lauren, as the two locked weapons with one another.

"Alright…time to switch it up." Maya whispered to herself, pulling the Kuuga eyecon out, and instead pulling out the Kabuto eyecon, sliding it in.

 _[Bacchan Mina! Bacchan Mina!]_

"Henshin!" She yelled, hitting the lever on the driver.

 _[Kaigan! Kamen Ride: Kabuto! Go, go! Clock Up, Lord of Speed, Let's go!]_

Soon, Maya's armor showed up, forming as hexagons until they eventually formed Kamen Rider Kabuto's Armor, as she pulled out a card from the Ridebooker on her right side of the belt, before sliding it into the card holster present on the Ghost Belt.

 _[Attack Ride: Clock Up!]_

She sped through the fight jumping over Lauren and kicked Baron straight the face, forcing him to stop the deadlock with Lauren's saber, as she activated her spin-disk.

"Spin Sword; Fire Smasher!" She yelled, a giant mostly red sword replacing her original saber.

Baron meanwhile, seemed almost unfazed by the giant sword, pulling out a second lockseed instead, this one with a watermelon on it.

 _[Suika! Lock On!]_

Immediately, a literal giant watermelon was seen over Baron's head, K.C and Arya running to them.

"…Since when did watermelons get used as weapons?" K.C asked, only for Baron to stare at her, as he hit the knife up on the watermelon, said thing crushing him.

"…I'm pretty sure he's 99% dead." Arya told them, as the watermelon reformed into a giant battle armor.

 _[Suika Arms! Odama Big Bang!]_

"…This just got a WHOLE lot more complicated." Lauren tells them, preparing to raise her Fire Smasher to fight the giant…watermelon thing.

The Suika Arms lifted off, NOT going for them.

"Wait a second…if it's not going for us…" Lauren began slowly piecing everything together, before looking at the Ultrazord, Baron heading straight for it.

Lauren quickly pulled out her Samuraizer, trying to contact her fellow Rangers to warn them about the giant Watermelon, however, her device was shot off her hand by someone else, for which Arya and K.C as Ryuki and Gatack immediately responded at the unknown Samurai, seemingly with a mix of blood red and blue.

"Clock Up!" Gatack Yelled.

 _[Clock Up!]_

 _[Strike Vent!]_

The head of Ryuki's contact monster landed on Arya's right hand, acting as a gauntlet in a way, as she prepared to fire a stream of fire at the newcomer, while K.C sped straight toward Bujin Gaim, who responded with a hit to the sword on his own Sengoku Driver.

 _[Orange Sparkling!]_

He proceeded to fire a strike toward the two, as Ryuki fired her gauntlet of fire, ending in a massive explosion that knocked everyone back, forcing everyone out of their forms.

"Weak and pathetic…they'll all be destroyed no matter what." He tells himself, prepared to launch a final attack when…

"Bullzooka Blaster!"

"Phoenix Strike!"

 _[Final Attack Ride: D-Diend!]_

 _[Wake Up!]_

He'd end up being thrown back by both Kiva-la and Diend's final attacks, along with Jayden's Bullzooka and Emma's Final Attack as Megaforce Pink, making Bujin Gaim too injured to continue on.

"I'll make sure all of you die when I come back!" He screeched, retreating into a Helheim crack, as Kaito and Natsumi de-henshined.

"…Bujin Gaim and Baron. The latter I expected, but the Bujin Rider? Thought Tsukasa said he was dead by Wizard and Gaim." Kaito mumbled to himself.

"Who?" Arya and K.C said at once, as Kaito turned to them.

"We'll explain once we get back." Kaito tells them, dragging them up.

—

Kaito Kumon, also known by Kamen Rider Baron would be trudging along an empty warehouse, staring at his Suika and Banana Lockseeds, shaking them.

"…I smell Kazuraba." He whispered to himself, as he looked up.

"I know you're still out there…Kouta." He whispered in utter anger, before he turned around, looking at another Helheim crack, Bujin Gaim coming out, as he stared toward Kouta, de-henshining.

"Kaito Kumon..." he told him, as it was revealed to be Kouta. Only…

"Why are you wearing my clothes, Kazuraba?!" Baron shouted, clearly taken aback by this Kouta's appearance, seemingly wearing Baron's clothes.

"Because, Kumon…I have a deal. I know that your Kouta's alive, and in return of your services, both the Samurai Rangers, the other Kamen Riders, and your Kouta will all be dead…and you shall attain the Golden Fruit." Bujin Kouta told Baron, who looked to him. "Do you accept those terms, Kumon?"

"I do…Gaim." Kaito tells Bujin Kouta, shaking his hand, as a familiar octopus Nighlok appeared.

"Oo,ah,oo…an alliance I see. Perhaps the Samurai Rangers will fear this new alliance of the Nighloks, Helheim creatures, and this man." Octoroo tells them, pointing his staff to Baron, who huffed in reaction.

"Who's the octopus man?" Baron asked, uncertain about them.

"They're the Nighlok. They'll deal with Gaim's allies, the Shinkengers of this world." Bujin Kouta tells them, the three eventually leaving to think up a plan.

—

Maya would eventually drag K.C and Arya into the Shiba house, with Emma reinforcing Lauren into the Shiba House, followed by the Samurai Rangers.

Inside, Master Ji was speaking with Dash, who seemingly pointed out the Rider Charms Of Decade, Kuuga, Kiva, Kabuto, Ryuki, and a sixth charm, this time with what seemed to be a tiny lockseed of an orange.

"Dash?" Maya asked, said Rainbow-colored man turning around.

"Ah; Maya! The woman I wanted to see!" She told Maya, as multiple cups of tea were seen.

"Did…did you steal my tea recipe?" Natsumi asked, two fingers out.

"Um…no…it's my….BWAHAHAH!" Dash had yelled, laughing as Natsumi applied the Hikari Secret Technique upon him, hitting him straight into the neck, as he rolled on the floor dying of laughter, as she turned to the rest of them, all of them backing away from being hit by said technique.

Soon, however, said Rider Charm lit up, a blond man with silver armor appearing.

He looked down at the uncontrollably laughing Dash, then to Master Ji, and finally back to the rest of the group.

Then, he realized why exactly he needed to be summoned, as Tsukasa's soul appeared next to him via an accidental hit from Dash's laughing body.

"We've got a problem. Bujin Gaim's back." He tells them.

"Um…I think that was obvious from the banana knight and red orange Samurai coming to try and kill us." K.C told him. "Who are you, anyways?"

"My Name is Kazuraba Kouta. Others call me a literal God, though…I don't believe I am one. But you may refer to me as Kamen Rider…Gaim." He tells them.

"So wait…you're Gaim?" Maya asked, Kouta simply nodding.

"Yes…and you must be Maya Stones…also known as the second Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa told me good things about you." Kouta tells her, before staring toward the rest of them.

"I already remember you, Daiki. Hello, Natsumi." Kouta tells the two, Natsumi waving a hello while Daiki gave off a scoff.

"And you must be Arya Stark…also known as the second Kamen Rider Ryuki. And K.C Cooper…the second Gatack." He mentioned, looking to the two.

"How did you know?" Arya asked, with Kouta clearing his throat.

"These Rider Charms that your friend Dash has, contains the souls of the Riders who came before you. At least the Primary Riders." He tells them, before Maya actually proceeded to bring up a good point.

"Why us? I'm just some lonely amateur thief, Arya here is a normal girl from another world, and K.C's a damn agent." Maya asked, the other two turning to Dash, Kouta and Tsukasa for response. While this happened, most of the Samurai Rangers except for Lauren and Emily backed off, clearly not wanting to be in involved in this. Though Maya knew what the Rider Charms were, she still wanted to know why she became Decade.

"It's because you're different from others; you fight a good fight." Dash began. "You guys were willing to take upon the mantle of being a Rider because even if you did bad things, you still have a good heart. You will and had suffered something terrible…and for that, you were willing to endure such. Survive. Isn't that what a Rider is?" Dash asked, the three women thinking about what he said.

"Actually, I honestly began as a Rider from being curious. But still…Riders are meant to defend and protect the innocent." Kouta explained, the three women nodding in response.

"What the heck did we just sign up for?" K.C asked playfully, the group laughing together.

—

Meanwhile, Emma entered back into the Den-Liner, looking around at the place.

Looking behind her, Emily had sneaked aboard, smiling at a fellow Power Ranger.

"Hey." Emma had greeted, as Emily entered the Den-Liner, looking around at it almost with awe.

"What a beautiful train." She whispers, Emma smiling. "I remember a train like this came. Had these beautiful bull horns…and it was green…Mike's favorite." She tells them.

"I'm sure you can find it again." Emma told Emily, smiling.

—

An alarm began blaring off, seemingly alerting the group that something was up.

Ji soon approached a map, it showing the location being the center of the city.

"It looks like the one you call Bujin Gaim is back. He's with the one you called Baron, and an army of weird creatures, along with the Nighlok." Ji tells them, Dash shrugging.

"Looks like you guys are going." He tells them, before the group left off to fight them…except for Lauren.

She eventually left for her room, coming back with her Samurizer and a lockseed similar to Gaim's charm.

"Is this thing yours?" She asked, showing the Orange lockseed to Kouta.

"…Yes." He simply responds, staring at it.

Soon, he seemingly moved something with his hands, creating a symbol upon the lockseed, a card and a lockseed popping up as a result of it.

"You'll also need this, Lauren." Ji told them, throwing her the Black Box, as she caught it.

"…huh…thought they were always like that." Dash had told them, as Lauren nodded, rushing off with the new power, alongside her black box.

"Dash, you do know that Pink's gonna be fine, right? I'm sure Eiji and Kenzaki can keep her company alongside the Gingame…I mean, Lost Galaxy Rangers. Sorry, need to get used to differentiating between the Super Sentai and Power Rangers." Kouta tells them.

"…Yeah. Wait, how'd you know my thoughts?" Dash asked, in realization of what Kouta just said.

"Thank Philip for that." He tells Dash, chuckling, as the sound of Lauren's motorcycle was heard.

"You do know the driver that you and Kaito literally meshed together actually has finished updating right?" Kouta asked Dash, who reeled back in suprise.

"Really? It was updating? I thought it just worked because we mashed the remaining pieces of the Devadriver and the Ghost Driver together and hoped for the best!" Dash replies.

"Well it's been updated...and it's finally done for once. Don't have to worrry about it not knowing what to say and saying different things". Kouta tells him, smiling for once.

—

Eventually, in the city, Bujin Kouta, and Kumon were seen, an army of Helheim creatures and Moogers, the henchmen of the Nighlok behind them and Octoroo, using his staff as support.

On the other end, the Riders came, as Maya, Arya, K.C,Natsumi, and Emma showed up, clearly ready for a fight, alongside Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily, who appeared next to the Riders.

"You guys ready?" Maya asked them, as everyone nodded.

Maya pulled out her Decade eyecon, while K.C grabbed the Stag Beetle Zecter floating around her, Arya looking at a mirro, pulling out the Ryuki card deck, with a belt forming around her, Emma pulling out a weird tiki device that seemed almost old in terms of it's wear, pulling out a card herself, and Natsumi grabbing Kiva-la with her hands. The five core Samurai Rangers pulled out their Samuraizers pointing it straight in front of them.

"Ready guys?" Jayden yelled, the other Rangers creating Japenese kanji symbols in front of them.

 _[Bacchan Minaa! Bacchan Minaa!]_

"Henshin!" The four female Riders yelled.

"Go go Megaforce!" Emma had said.

"Go go Samurai!" The Rangers screamed.

 _[Kaigan! Kamen Ride: Decade! Destroyer of Worlds, Just Passing Through!]_

 _[Henshin!]_

Soon, their armor comes on them, as the Samurai Rangers in their base form, along with Kamen Riders Decade, Gatack, Ryuki and Kiva-la step forward, weapons either up, or being activated.

"Moogers; Helheim monsters…show these idiots some manners." Bujin Kouta told them, motioning the army to charge at them.

"Cast Off!" Gatack Yelled, hitting something on her stag beetle, as Decade slid a card into a small slit in her belt, hitting the lever afterwards, the same being said for Ryuki and her dragon gauntlet.

 _[Cast Off!]_

 _[Attack Ride: Slash!]_

 _[Sword Vent!]_

Instantly, Decade switched her Ridebooker into a sword, while Ryuki ended up getting a sword from the sky, as Gatack's armor flew off, stabbing some of the Moogers down, as the Samurai Rangers charged in to fight the rest of the monsters.

 _[Change: Stag Beetle!]_

"Oh…I'm gonna have some damn fun." K.C told the rest, the Riders charging in with their weapons, with Emma firing her crossbow-like weapon toward the Helheim monsters.

Meanwhile in the back, the three enemies seemed almost bored out of their minds.

"Shall we, Kaito?" Bujin Kouta asked Kaito Kumon, who simply huffed, both of them pulling out their lockseeds.

 _[Banana!]_

 _[Blood Orange!]_

They both inserted it into their Sengoku Drivers on their personnel.

 _[Lock On!]_

They both hit their mini-swords on the belt upon the lockseed, opening it up.

 _[Come On!]_

 _[Soiya!]_

 _[Banana Arms; Knight Of Spear!]_

 _[Blood Orange Arms! This Is Our World Now!]_

The two humans had now become Bujin Gaim and Baron, respectively, as they seemed to about to march in, when…

Immediately, multiple shots would be seen, hitting Octoroo straight in the back, more Moogers spawning and forcing Octoroo and the other two Riders to look behind them.

In there was what seemed to be a fisherman, holding up what seemed to be the equivalent of a Riotrooper's blaster from Kamen Rider Faiz, with someone awfully familiar next to him.

"Ooo…it's a cute octopus man! Naru-sama, can I have him?" Kamen Rider Yamagito asked, Narutaki simply smiling.

"Of course; anything for you." Narutaki responds.

"No! Don't let me go! Not with THAT Rider; No! No!" The Nighlok shouted before Octoroo was sent through a portal via force alongside some of the Moogers, Natutaki and Yamagito, leaving just Bujin Gaim and Baron to deal with the remaining Riders and Rangers, all of whom were almost done slashing at the minor threats.

"Baron, allow me to deal with the Riders; you deal with the pesky Rangers." Bujin Gaim commanded to Baron, before the Bujin Rider charged straight at the female Riders, as Baron charged at the female Riders, Emma being deviated to helping the Rangers deal with Baron, who the Samurai Rangers were on apr to, blocking his shots while he blocked theres.

"Let's turn the tables, shall we?" Baron asked, this time pulling out a Mango lockseed.

 _[Mango!]_

He slid it into the Sengoku driver in place of his Banana Lockseed, avoiding a slash from Mike's saber.

 _[Lock On!]_

He slashed it into the new lockseed once, before slashing the Mango lockseed twice more.

 _[Come On!; Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!]_

 _[Mango Au Lait!]_

He proceeded to hit the ground, a bunch of flying mangoes popping up and created explosions, forcing the Samurai Rangers back a bit just as Lauren arrived, kicking and slashing a spare Mooger using her own sword.

Meanwhile, the four female Riders were seemingly being dealt a heavy hand, as Bujin Gaim blocked a potential slash by Kiva-la, and slashed her instead with his own Musou Saber, firing it's gun mode at Ryuki, who was going to slash Bujin Gaim.

"Ikuze…the finisher." Bujin Gaim said darkly, slashing the Blood Orange lockseed twice.

 _[Blood Orange Au Lait!]_

He was prepared to fire two slashed to finish off Gatack, when…

"Clock Up!" Gatack shouted.

 _[Clock Up!]_

Time slowed down around her, and Bujin Gaim's Final Attack seemed to be much less threatening when put into slow motion.

She hit three buttons on her Zecter.

 _[1,2,3!]_

"Rider Kick." She said.

 _[Rider Kick!]_

She roundhouses kicked Bujin Gaim, electricity flowing through her leg as she made contact with Gaim, forcing him back, as that same electricity flowed through his body stunning him.

 _[Clock Over!]_

Gatack would stop her Clock Up, as Bujin Gaim desperately tried keep that electricity in, Baron about to pull the finishing strike on Jayden when Lauren activated her own Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!" She Yelled, attaching the Black Box to her sword, as she turned into the Female Red Samurai Ranger, using her reflexes to slash Baron from down under, before kicking him back.

"You always come at the right time, don't you sis?" Jayden asked, Lauren smiling.

"Always on to do so, bro; Maya, catch!" The Ranger Yelled, throwing Maya the Gaim eyecon

"You pulled another one me Dash; got to owe you something some day." Maya whispered to herself, pulling out the Decade eyecon and slid in the Gaim eyecon.

 _[Bacchara Minaa! Bacchara Minaa!]_

"Henshin!" She Yelled, pulling the lever on her driver.

 _[Kaigan! Kamen Rider: Gaim! The Stage Is Yours, Set Forth Your Destiny, Let's Go!]_

Soon, an Orange would appear above Maya, and once she activated the lever, it landed on her head, replacing Decade's armor with Gaim's armor, as she pulled out an orange slice saber.

A card popped up form her Ridebooker, Maya knowing what to do, as Bujin Gaim summoned another group of Moogers.

"We'll finish off the Moogers, Maya; you guys can focus on red orange weird Rider…thing." Ryuki told Decade-Gaim, both Ryuki, Gatack, and Kiva-la focusing their efforts on defeating the Moogers, as the rest of the Samurai Rangers and Mega Force Ranger got up, as Emma activated her tiki morphed again, this time adding in a card, as Jayden placed the newly summoned Fire Smasher into Cannon Mode.

"Ready….friend?" Lauren asked Maya, who simply smirked behind her Gaim helmet.

"Yep." Maya replied, sliding in a card into her driver and hit the lever.

 _[Final Kamen Ride: Gaim: Kiwami Arms! Dai-Dai Dai Shogun!]_

 _[Victory Final Strike!]_

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon!" Jayden shouted, as the Fire Smasher began charging up.

"Spin Sword: Fiery End!" Lauren yelled, he spin sword combining with the powers of Super Samurai mode, ending in a massive whirlwind of fire surrounding her sword.

Finally, the three female Riders managed to get the remaining Moogers into a single group, the three charging up their attacks.

 _[Final Vent!]_

 _[1,2,3; Rider Kick!]_

 _[Wake Up!]_

"Ikuze, Lauren." Maya told the Female Ranger, who nodded as Maya looked to find no card but instead directions to pull the lever on her driver twice more, which she obliged.

 _[Dai Kaigan! Final Kamen Ride: Gaim! Kiwami Omega Au Lait!]_

The group soon launched their final attacks at the three enemies, the Moogers being the ones to die first.

"Curse you….KAZURABA!" Baron shouted, before exploding a ball of fury, his banana lockseed the only remnant of him left,

And finally, Bujin Gaim was the last to go.

"This is how I go? Again?! …ONORE GAIM!" He shouted, before finally exploding in a fiery explosion full of fruit.

The Riders and Rangers were successful.

"Samurai Rangers…Victory is ours." Jayden and Lauren said at the same time, fistbumping one another as a victory.

—

The group returned via Maya's Machine Decader, Lauren's motorcycle and Jayden's horse, as Dash and Master Ji were waiting for them, along with a confused Antonio.

"Antonio? Why exactly didn't you take part in fighting those Helheim people?" Jayden asked, clearly confused about it himself.

"I can't find my Squidzord; anyone know where it went?" He asked, Dash facepalming in realization.

"God damn it Kaito." He whispered…though not loud enough to the point where Antonio could hear him.

—

 _(2 days later)_

With Kaito forced to give the Squidzord back for the second time in just a few years, and with some rest and relaxation away from fighting monsters and evil fruit warriors, it was finally time for the Rider group plus Emma and Dash to leave. However, as they were about to, Lauren came in a tan sweater and jeans, smiling toward the group with a few suitcases.

"Wait…you want to come with us?" Maya asked, clearly a little concerned for the rest of their team.

"Of course; if you're out saving worlds, then I'd be more than willing to help out!" Lauren tells them, smiling, as Jayden put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe out there sis. Call me if anything." He tells Lauren, giving her the Black Box and her Samuraizer.

"Of course, bro. Wouldn't want to have to come back to a destroyed world. I'll kiss you, bro." Lauren replies, hugging Jayden before making her way into the Den-Liner, Maya following as she gave one last wave to Jayden and Emily who was there as well, the two waving back to them as the door closed, the Den-Liner shooting off back into the sky.

Inside the compartment, with everyone else mostly fixing up their rooms/ cars aboard the Den-Liner, this left just Arya and Dash in the main compartment, Gaim's symbol lighting up on the giant board of Rider symbols. Although strangely, another four were added to the set.

"Well, 6 Riders down…" Arya began.

"Now 14 more eyecons to go." Dash told them, sighing. "And yet, I thought we were more than halfway there. "

"It's fine, Dash; it isn't the end of the world, yet." Arya told them, as Lauren and Maya talked amongst one another.

"Well; let's just hope we can get another Rider world soon; don't want to have to wait two weeks like we did between your world and Gaim's world." He tells her, the two simply enjoying some water that was within the fridge of the main compartment. "And I better hope my sister's alright too…"

The second part he would keep in his head for the time being. No need to send the other Riders into a panic right now, especially after a victory like this, and a new companion.

—

( _New York State, year 2013)_

A cloaked woman walked along the ruins of a castle, clearly trying to forget about the past this place brought the woman.

She looked around, waving around her finger and murmuring something to herself, before a secret compartment opened.

"…Remember to search for the ring and a metal belt with a hand. That is the treasure of the original Wizard of Waverly Place." She whispered to herself, using her mourning to levitate herself over a pit, until she eventually reaches a set of doors, a face clearly seen on it.

"Identify yourself. Only the Family Wizard of the Russos may enter." The door stated.

The cloaked figure removed her hood, revealing a woman with black hair seemingly wrapped up in some form of a pony-tail. She looked to be around 19.

"I am Alex Russo; the Family Wizard of the Russos. Now let me in, you stupid door." She responded, the door opening as Alex was about to bang the door with her fist.

Inside, an assortment of rings were there, lined up in glass cases. She pulled one up, specifically that of a red one.

"Y'know…kinda wish I'd listen to dad more. Maybe the I would've this cool stuff earlier." Alex told herself, staring at the ring. Then she picked up a second ring, a hand on it.

"Ok…what did dad say? Put the hand ring thingon your ring finger, and place it on your waist." She whispered to herself, placing it on her waist.

 _[Connecting, Please!]_

A belt soon formed on her waist.

"Now this is what's i call cool!" Alex shouted, before she grabbed a duffel bag, grabbing the remaining six rings that were in the room, stuffing them in a small bag, placing them in her cloak.

"Ok…what about you red ring?" She asked, as she slowly moved the hand on the belt up and down.

 _[Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!]_

"Now say the keyword so that the belt recognizes you as the Family Wizard." Alex whispered to herself, before closing her eyes.

"Hen…shin?" She says, placing the red ring on top of the hand.

 _[Flame; Please! Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!]_

 _Next time on Kamen Rider Decade: Next Generation…_

 _"You're not a wizard, Maya."_

 _"Welcome back…me."_

 _A Golden Rider stands alongside Decade, Ryuki and a black and red Rider, his face similar to a familiar red ring._


End file.
